Main Event Luke and Reid story , ATWT's
by jessie 33
Summary: Luke and Reid story, but different than the show. Luke and Reid were one of my favourite couples. I thought this might be different, hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Sanda here is the story, I wrote for you , I hope you like it. I thought I would start it. I know you love my stories, Main Event with Barbra Streisand and Ryan O'Neil is one of my favourite movies. This is a Luke, and Reid story, but Reid will not be a Doctor in this one. He is a Boxer, and Luke is the Manager that is his Boss when he gets the Gym from his Grandma Lucinda to run.

Chapter 1

Luke was tired of his family always putting him down. They were pretty great, but he wanted to live his own life. His Mom, Dad , and Grandma Lucinda wanted him to work at the Company business. He did , and he was good at it, but one day he was sick of it. He went to his Grandma Lucinda, she was so disappointed in him. She turned to him saying he would not receive another penny from her, unless he proved himself, and if he wanted to be on his own, so be it. She walked over to the filing cabinet, and pulled out a file throwing it on the table.

"What is this"?

"Open it I own this place, your Grandpa loved this place, I couldn't get rid of it. It is nothing but a waste of money, I want you to make it a winner."

"A Gym, and a boxer named Reid Oliver, they say he is a rude , no it all, really Grandma"

"Hey you want something different there it is"

"Fine I will prove you all wrong, but you can't interfere do you hear me"

"Oh is someone yelling at me"?

"Yeah your making me angry, I love you Grandma but sometimes, you and Mom drive me insane"

"Well I hear that Boxer is something, why don't you go meet him, and tell him who is boss"

"I will, I'm not afraid of a Boxer, but I don't know nothing about boxing, and Gyms"

"Well I guess you will learn fast, run along". Luke grabbed the file, and walked out. He walked to his car, and looked at the address, and drove off. He parked his car, and looked around , he wondered if his car would be outside when he returned to it. He got out locking it, he walked to the door, he saw men and ladies staring at him. He walked inside, and shut the door. He looked around seeing the place it was a mess. He wondered if they ever clean? He walked over seeing a man yelling at two boxers, they were sparing, and Luke watched . He wondered if Reid was one of them? He walked over to the man, "Hello can I ask you a question"?

"What"?

"I'm Luke Snyder, my Grandma owns this place,"

"Oh great Grandma sent you here why"?

"Well I own this place right now she signed it over to me. I also own Reid Oliver".

One of the boxer pushed the other one, and ran over.

"Excuse me punk, you own me"

"Well I didn't mean it that way but in a way yes". Reid jumped down making Luke jump, Gord was laughing.

"Oh Reid you are scaring our pay cow, I bet you made him wet his pants"

"I'm not working for this Pretty boy where do you get your hair done, a Beauty Parlor"?

"Where do you get that mouth, show me some respect"?

"Earn it"

"I get it we just met, but can we talk civil"?

Reid smiled, "Can we, let me see". He smiled at Gord, "should I be civil what do you think"?

"He does sign our pay cheque Reid"

"Listen go away , Grandma never comes here, we don't need the likes of you here either". Reid walked away, grabbing a bottle water. Luke was never so angry he yelled out, "You Rude Snob shut the hell up, and you listen to me". Reid turned , Gord's mouth opened he was shocked, because he knew Reid wouldn't take crap from anyone, and he knew today Reid Oliver, may be out of a job.

To be contained


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid walked over, "Did you just tell me to shut up Pretty Boy"?

"Yes, can you keep you trap shut long enough to hear me out"? Reid turned, "I'm not listening to a word you say fire me, I'm going to take a shower". Reid walked away, Luke was shocked, he stood staring as Reid walked into the shower area. Gord smiled, 'Sorry Kid he has a attitude, he won't listen to me either. Are you going to fire our star or put up with him"?

"I should fire him but he is all I have right"?

"Yeah we need a good fight but your Grandma won't put the money out to promote him"

"I can see why is he any good"?

"Yeah he is good, but his temper and mouth doesn't help him much"

"Is he married"?

"Reid married no way I don't ever see him with anyone. I have asked him about his personal life, he tells me to mind my own business. I stay out of his way, I help him keep in shape, but I don't meddle in his personal life"

"He is arrogant, I'm going in there, and ask him if he wants to become famous or does he want to sit in this crap hole, and be nothing"

"Hey I have run this crap hole for years on the money your Grandma gives me. We would have other boxers, but she is to cheap"

"Oh Gord if my Grandma heard you say that, she would punch you in the mouth". Luke walked over to the shower area, Gord yelled, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you"

"You are not me". Luke walked in banging the door open, and let it shut. Reid was shocked, but angry that he came in while he was showering.

"Excuse me you must have mistaken this room for the exit"

"No I own this place now, and I own your contract. You will get dressed, and we will talk maybe over a coffee"

Reid walked over not covering up making Luke put his hand over his eyes. Reid laughed, "Shy Pretty boy you walked in here, don't you like what you see"?

"Oh Reid cover up for Pete's sake". Reid grabbed a towel, "I swear I may kill you before the day is up"

"Maybe I will kill you first"

"Oh Really are you trying to scare me". Luke smiled, "No go get dressed, your naked remember" Reid smiled dropping his towel, as he pulled up his jeans. Luke was staring he should have turned away but he couldn't.

"OMG your staring at my butt what is wrong with you"?

"Nothing I will wait outside this door" Luke went to walk out but tripped over a chair, and fell down. Reid was laughing as Luke got up running out of the room. He was flustered, he couldn't believe he did that. If Reid knew he was gay he would probably kill him for staring. Luke was shaking Gord walked over.

"OMG did he hurt you"?

"No I fell that guy is rude"

Gord smiled, 'You noticed".

"Funny Gord , how do you put up with him"?

"Oh we have been friends he won't admit it, but we are"

"Really he has friends surprising"

"Are you OK your flushed"

"It is hot in here don't you think"?

"Yeah we don't have air conditioning, thanks to Grandma"

"Well that will be the first thing we get in here"

"So you are going to work with us"?

'Yeah I might kill myself for saying yes, but I will"

Gord smiled, "Well this is going to be fun"

"Yeah fun, if stepping on glass is fun"

"Come on there must be something you like about Reid". Luke blushed seeing Reid naked did something to him, but he knew he could never show Reid or Gord that he was attracted to Reid. Luke was actually sick that Reid turned him on especially since he was arrogant, and rude, but at the same time the sexiest man he ever met.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke was talking to Gord when Reid walked out. Luke tried not to look directly at him, but he couldn't help himself. Reid walked over, "You buying coffee, because I don't get paid enough to buy you one".

Luke laughed, "I will buy maybe Gord would like to join us"?

"No I'm real tired, I'm going to close up early, Reid tomorrow at 7"

"Sure I will be here night Gord"

"Night Bud, Goodnight Luke will we see you tomorrow"

Reid laughed, "Yeah he is my sparring buddy right Pretty Boy"

"What you want to fight me"?

"Yeah I won't hurt you to much promise" Reid laughed grabbing his coat, and walked away. Luke grabbed his stuff, and ran out after him. Reid smiled, "OMG this is your car"?

"Yeah why"?

"You are so asking for it"

"Why "?

"It will be taken, and I think you would deserve it parking it here"

"Here"

"Yeah people don't have much look around, I live 2 doors down, that pretty apartment building"

"Oh God that is your place"

"Yeah what is wrong with it"?

"Is it safe" Reid smiled, "Maybe not but it is mine, come on leave your car here we can go for a ride to the coffee shop"

"Take my car"

"I'm not getting in that thing, I'm riding my wheels, are you coming"? Luke put his stuff in his car, "What if my car is broken into"?

"It will be fine for a hour or so come on " Luke walked over with Reid he stopped, "No way I'm not getting on that thing"

"What my motorcycle, I will drive real slow promise". Luke smiled, "I don't have a helmet". Reid opened the back of the motorcyle pulling two helmets out of his back of his motorcycle, and smiled "Trust me"

"Yeah I guess". Reid got on, and Luke got on behind him. "What should I hold on to"?

"Really Pretty boy you will be fine". Reid smiled as he started the motorcycle, and took off. He went down a road where not many cars go so he was driving fast, making Luke freak out.

"Slow down Reid". Luke was laughing, he was so scared but he loved this he never rode on a motorcycle, it was different, and scary at the same time. Reid yelled , "Hold on". They went over a bump Luke couldn't stop himself, he held on to Reid for dear life. He shut his eyes as Reid yelled, "Ok it is fine now". Luke didn't want to let go Reid slowed down, "Luke do you want to go back"?

"No this is fun, I'm sorry I had to hold on". Reid smiled, "You are so spoiled, but your not all that bad". They kept riding, Reid drove into a diner, and parked the motorcycle. He got off, and laughed as Luke got off, he was a little wobbly on his feet. Reid smiled, "Come on get some sugar in you, you won't be dizzy for long"

Luke walked behind Reid, they went in, and sat at a booth. The waitress walked over, and Reid smiled , "Hi Stella"

"Hey Reid the usual"?

"Sure, this is Luke my new Boss, he is treating". Luke smiled, "Yeah I will have a coffee, and a piece of apple pie"

"With ice cream"?

"Yeah thanks"

Stella walked away, Luke looked at Reid, "Since we have to work together, maybe we should get to know each other"

"We have to do Business together, I don't think I want to discuss my personal life"

"You are going to make this hard for me Reid Oliver"

"Yeah I'm not the friendliest guy, stay out of my face, we will do fine"

"I'm not staying away like Grandma, I have to prove I can make you someone special"

"What like Rocky"?

"Better"

"Oh Pretty Boy, I'm better than Rocky, but I could use my own Adrian"

"You don't have a love interest"?

"No not at the moment but maybe if I'm famous, I will have some loving". Luke smiled, "Reid really"

"What"?

"You are to much you are so straight forward it is scary".

Someone put a song in the jukebox, Stella walked over to the table putting Reid's milkshake down, and Luke's coffee. She put her hand out to Reid, "Come on Sexy dance with me". Reid jumped up , and was dancing with Stella. She was a single Mother she thought Reid was so sweet. He was great with her, Luke smiled watching them dance. Billy the owner walked over, "Reid Oliver what are you doing playing with my Waitress"? Reid smiled, "Oh come on Stella needs some fun Billy give us a break". Billy shook his head, and laughed as Stella , and Reid danced. Luke watched Reid he was cute, he did have a different side to him, he wondered why Reid had such a chip on his shoulder? Stella kissed Reid on the cheek, "Thanks Baby , this was my highlight of my day". Reid hugged her, and looked at Luke, "I'm going to the little boys room, be back in a minute, don't touch my fries". Stella swatted him on the butt, "Be nice to your friend".

"Yes Mame". Reid went to the washroom, Stella walked over. "Hey your his new boss, you are a cute one too"

"You and Reid are a item I see"

"Me and Reid no I wish"

"Well you both were amazing out there, he really loves you".

"As a friend, he is so good with my little boy Sammy but cutie, Reid is Gay no lady stands a chance with him. I hate that all the good ones are either married or gay". She went to walk away, "Reid is Gay"?

"Yeah you didn't know I thought you would"

"No"

"Don't tell him, I told you ". Stella walked away Luke sat looking at the table, he jumped when Reid walked back, and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reid picked up his milkshake, but noticed Luke acting different.

"What is the matter"?

"Nothing, I'm just tired today it has been a long one"

"You want to leave"?

"No I'm fine"

"Luke I don't think you really want to be my Manager, and you definitely don't want to run the Gym. I bet if you go home, and tell Grandma your sorry for whatever you did to deserve this everything will be fine"

"I'm not going anywhere, so lose the attitude, you are stuck with me"

"Why do you want this so much"?

"I want to do something different, this will be a challenge"

"Oh great I'm a challenge never heard that before"

"Reid do you want to become a star, or do you want to work at that Gym never going anywhere"?

"I don't want to be a star, I want to be a boxer, and I want respect"

"Fine lets do this than, what will your name be"?

"Reid Oliver"

"How about Rude Boy Oliver"?

'Cute Pretty boy, Rude Boy how lame"?

"I think it fits, I can see that up on signs Rude Boy Oliver, the new sensation"

"If you were not my boss, I would be angry". Stella walked over putting Luke's pie down, than put Reid's food down. Luke started to laugh, 2 cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and pickles . Wow you were hungry"?

"Not really this is a snack". Stella smiled as she walked away winking at Reid. He picked up a burger, "I would offer you one, but I can't I need them both".

Luke smiled, "No you eat, you need your strength, I'm surprised you are in shape"

"Oh I work out, you will see at the Gym"

"Reid you are not all that bad, why do you like to scare people away"?

"I'm the Rude Boy remember, God your not very smart are you"

"I'm very smart, you know what I mean"

"Hey I don't plan to get hurt, if I don't get close, I'm safe. I'm a loner, and I'm OK with that"

"You don't want friends"?

"I have done that, didn't work out, so I moved on" Luke smiled as Reid ate, he could see that Reid was hurt before, he really didn't want to let anyone in. He wanted to tell Reid that he was Gay too, but he didn't want to make him upset. He didn't like keeping the truth from him, but he wasn't sure Reid would want to work with him if he knew. He was attracted to Reid Oliver, but he knew this was going to be a Business partnership, and probably nothing else. He hoped he could keep his feelings to himself, Reid was interesting, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He was so handsome, and rude, but sweet in his own way.

"Luke what is the matter you keep going miles away"?

"I'm thinking about what we should do next"?

"Well I'm not the boss but you have to organize a fight, a good one OK"

"I know that but I have to promote you, I have to get your face out there"

"I'm not a model Luke"?

"I know but fighters, all Sports people have to get their faces out there. You have a great face, I bet you will bring in men, by the droves".

"What do you mean by that"?

"Nothing"?

"You think I will attract men why"?

"Boxing calm down Reid"

"God you know already, I don't believe this"

"What"?

"Lets eat, stop talking I will get you back to your car"

"Reid what is wrong"?

"Enough, I don't want to listen to you anymore". Reid was eating, he wouldn't look at Luke.

Luke didn't know what to do so he just ate his pie, and kept his head down too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luke was playing with his food, which drove Reid crazy.

"Do you want to leave, I'm sorry I brought you here"?

"I don't want to leave, but I don't understand why your so angry right now"?

"Really I'm Gay Luke, and I don't think you making comments about men coming to see me, was real funny or cute. I get what you are saying, do you want me to quit"?

"I was not trying to be funny or cute, or hurt your feelings. I know you are gay, but that doesn't matter. I was saying if we promote you properly, men love Boxing, they would come to see you since you are from Oakdale. I wasn't trying to put you down, and if you think I was I'm sorry for making you feel that way"

"I'm not ashamed of who I am, can you promote me, can you work with me now that you know"?

"Yeah"

"Really, who told you Gord"?

"No I just knew"

"What it shows"?

"Oh God stop yes someone told me, but they thought I knew ok"

"Oh Stella told you"?

"Please don't get mad at her, she didn't do it to hurt you"

"I know that she is cool she is amazing, I think I hurt her when she found out I was Gay. I was trying to help her, but she fell in love with me, but I can see why".

Luke smiled, "Yeah you are a teddy bear"

"No more like a Grizzly bear".

"True"

"Luke I don't mind working with you, but if your going to be uncomfortable, we will end it now"

"Well I didn't want to tell you this"

"Oh God I knew it"

"Will you let me finish Reid, my God you are ready to jump down my throat, before hearing me out"

"You know what I'm Gay, I can be friends with a straight guy without jumping him."

"I'm Gay Reid"

Reid put down his milkshake, and didn't say a word.

"Now you are speechless, I was afraid to tell you thinking you would feel weird around me"

"Oh man , this is awkward"

"Why"?

"Well people talk"

"So"

"Hey I'm fine with it, we are business associates nothing else"

"Yeah strictly business" Reid smiled, "Oh I'm sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusions, accusing you of something before getting the facts"

"Now that we got that out of the way, lets focus on the future. I'm going to prove to my family, I can do this on my own. You are going to make us famous, and we might become friends"

"Yeah Maybe"

Luke smiled, "I can't read you Reid Oliver, but I like you"

"What"?

"As a friend, I'm not getting weird"

Stella walked over, "Anything else for you two"?

"Just the bill, it is Luke's treat, he is the rich guy"

"Oh Reid" Stella gave Luke the bill, she smiled, "Reid you coming by this Saturday to take my boy out"?

"Yeah if you still want me to"?

"Yes, I have a date with Billy , he finally asked me out"

"Billy Olsen"?

"Yeah don't you dare tell me he is bad"

"He is OK, but be careful"

"I will come by about 3 OK'

"I will be there, thanks Stella". She smiled, and walked away, Luke paid the bill, and left her a big tip. Reid stood up putting his jacket on.

"Ready for the ride back"?

"Yeah but the next time we drive in my car"

"Awe Luke is afraid of my riding"

"Yeah I am". They both smile, they waved at Stella, and left the diner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reid and Luke got on the motorcycle, and Reid drove back at a slower speed. He stopped his motorcycle by Luke's car. Luke got off the bike, and handed Reid the helmet.

"See you tomorrow Luke"

"Reid maybe I can come back to your place for a beer"

"Luke my place is not somewhere you would like to be, maybe that isn't a great idea"

"I just thought we can talk about the future, I would like to hear what you would like to see happen"

"You care about my opinion wow your Grandma never cared"

"She kept this place because it was my Grandpa's passion, but she let it slide her mistake"

"Yeah Gord is a great guy he deserves a break"

"What about you Reid"?

"Yeah I deserve a break too but I bet it isn't in the cards"

"You don't think you are a winner"?

"I don't know anymore, I kind of gave up on myself"

"That is real sad"

"Luke maybe we should call it a night, you really don't want to go to my dump". Reid smiled but turned, and was walking to his place. Luke was disappointed, he walked to his car, but stopped, and ran toward Reid.

"Reid wait"

"Yeah Luke"

"I don't care where you live, I could use a beer"

"Luke what are you doing"?

"I don't know I don't want to leave yet".

"Fine if you get grossed out, that is your problem"

"I won't get grossed out, and if I do I will deal with it".

Luke walked up the stairs to his apartment, he smiled seeing Don coming out.

"Hey Don what is up"?

"Nothing just getting away from Hilary Reid, she is killing me"

"Hilary loves you Don, are you going to the Bar again"?

"Yeah Man I need a beer, she won't let me drink"

"Take it easy Don, don't start fighting again, I'm not there to help you"

"Reid don't tell Hilary where I'm going she will come, and beat me up". Reid laughed, "I won't but Don give the lady a break, take her out to dinner sometime"

"Her no she doesn't deserve it"

"You would die if you lost her Bud remember that"

"Yeah right" Don walked out, and looked at Luke. "Reid is this one with you"?

"Yeah my new boss"

"Yeah he looks like a boss, look at his clothes they cost more than my car". Reid laughed, "Probably Don". He left, Luke smiled, "Nice friend"

"Yeah he is cool he has problems, I don't know how to help him"

"Alcoholic"?

"Yeah and drugs, he probably will lose Hilary one day"

"How sad Reid"

"Yeah it is but down here there is so many stories like his, and Hilary's". Reid smiled, "Lets go to my place, you are in for a treat". Luke smiled, and they went to Reid's place. He walked in, and looked around. It was clean, but he didn't have much. Reid walked into the kitchen, and grabbed 2 beers. He walked out, "Sit down ". He handed Luke a beer while Luke sat on the couch. Reid sat in a small chair, and opened his beer taking a sip.

"Luke why do you really want to be a Manager of a person like me "?

"My Parents, and Grandma were angry when I didn't want to work at the company business anymore."

"Why didn't you want to work there"?

"I didn't mind but I wanted to do something different. My Mom and Dad are angry, my Grandma offered this to me, and she thought I would ran back to the company, but I'm going to show her I will make it on my own"

"What if I'm not great, what will you show her than"?

"I bet you are good, but we will do this together Reid"

"I love Boxing, I don't want to be anything but a great Boxer. I want to fight, that is my life, it is the only thing I have"

"That is sad Reid, don't you want more out of life"?

"Sure but Boxing is my passion"

Luke smiled as he took a sip of beer. Reid smiled, "You don't like my place do you"?

"It is fine"

"Yeah right you probably live in a condo, I don't mind this place. I just need a place to sleep, I'm never here, I'm at the Gym most of the day, and night"

"You don't have a TV Reid "?

"I love to Read, someday I will get a TV, mine broke down a few weeks ago. I have more important things to use my money on like food, and survival"

"I'm sorry you must think I'm a snob"

"No you are rich you don't understand what people like me go through. I'm not complaining, I'm happy with my life "

"You seem sad Reid, do you have any friends beside Stella, and Gord"?

"Stella and her boy are amazing, Gord is a great guy, I don't have many other friends"

"Saturday you are taking Stella's son out, how would you like me to join you both, I can bring Ethan, and Natalie my brother , and sister"

"Oh man Luke this is to much for me, are you feeling sorry for me"?

"No I don't feel sorry for you, I like you, I just thought you could use a friend"

"Sure maybe we can take them to a park, and McDonald's, I love that place, so does Stella's Son"

"Sure we can make arrangements tomorrow after work"

"fun". Reid smiled , "Would you like some chips, or popcorn"?

"Popcorn sounds good". Reid got up getting the jiffy pop out putting it on the stove. Luke was watching from the living room. He couldn't believe it he was attracted to Reid, but it was obvious Reid didn't feel the same way. He was getting all hot, and bothered, he got up, "Would you mind if I use the washroom"?

"Sure it is right down that hall mind the mess"

"Sure" Luke walked down, and shut the door putting his head against the door.

"Luke stop this what is wrong with you"? Luke looked in the mirror, he was sweating he has not felt this way in a long time. He was lonely looking for someone special, and now Reid walked into his life, and now he has to be Professional. He turned the cold water on throwing it on his face. He dried his face, he smiled, "Luke get a grip, don't scare him away". Luke walked out, he smiled as Reid turned asking him if he minded butter on the popcorn?

"No use butter, I love it". Reid was getting a bowl down his shirt rose, Luke could see just how in shape Reid was. Luke sat down, "Oh God do you have to look that amazing"?

"What"?

"Oh God nothing talking to myself".

"Oh that is scary, did you get a answer back"?

"Reid stop it"

"Just kidding". Reid smiled as he walked in with the bowl of popcorn, and sat beside Luke.

Luke shut his eyes, thinking , "Does he have to sit beside me, I'm dying here".

Reid smiled, "What is wrong"?

"Nothing that looks amazing". Luke took a popcorn as Reid smiled taking one too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reid and Luke were talking, and laughing when someone came knocking at Reid's door. He got up putting the bowl down, and ran to the door.

Hilary came in, "Reid are you busy"?

"Well I have a guest, but what is wrong Hilary"?

"Stuart from the bar called , Don is in trouble again"

"Oh God what is wrong"?

"He is drunk, and fighting with someone, I'm so tried of him. I'm not going down there at this time, I don't think I can stay any longer Reid, I can't take it"

"Go home, I will get him, it will be fine"

"No it won't be fine, I don't want him to come home. He will just fight with me, his alcohol is more important than our marriage"

"He is sick, he is a great man"

"When he is sober but that never happens anymore Reid"

"Go home, I will check on him, don't do anything yet promise"

"Ok Reid, I'm real tired of this crap, but you are the best"

"Thanks go home". Hilary left, Reid turned, "Stay here, I will be back in 20 minutes, unless you want to go"?

"I can come with you"?

"There might be trouble, I don't need your Grandma coming down on me if you get hurt"

"My Grandma has no say in what I do, I'm coming to help". Luke and Reid left, and walked to the bar. They went inside, Luke was a little scared it wasn't a place he would come to. The men were pretty rowdy, and Don was yelling making a scene. Reid walked over grabbing Don, "This is the last time Don what is wrong with you"?

"They won't give me another beer, my money isn't good enough for this dump".

Barry one of the other customers ran over, "Don don't come here anymore, we all are sick of you"

"Shut up, I can go wherever I want you jerk"

Reid turned, "Sorry Barry he is acting like a fool he has a illness". Don lost it pushing Reid knocking him into Barry, and they both fell. Don ran over, "I don't need you coming here Reid, Hilary sent you she is such a idiot"

Luke ran over, "You are the idiot, she is a wonderful woman, but you are to stupid to realize that. You hit Reid he came here to help you out, you really do have a sickness "

Reid got up just as Don ran at Luke, Reid shook him. "Do you want to walk home or do you want to be knocked out, and be taken to the hospital"?

"You think you are so cool Reid Oliver, but you are a joke you are nothing. You go to that gym everyday, you are not a fighter, you have nothing. You don't even have a girl to call your own, because you are gay, and your afraid to tell the world you are".

Reid punched Don knocking him down, "Shut up, I'm not afraid of anything, and I'm not ashamed of who I am. I hope Hilary leaves you Don, you are a total jerk, I'm never coming to help you again". Reid walked out, Luke was stunned Don tried to get up. Luke walked over helping him, "I'm sorry man, I don't know why I said that to him, I'm drunk"

"Yeah lets get you home". Don wrapped his arm around Luke, and they walked out of the bar together. Luke could see Reid way ahead he was so angry, Luke yelled for him to stop, but he kept going. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Reid got to the apartment, he ran upstairs, when Hilary walked out of her apartment.

"Reid OMG what is wrong"?

"Don really needs help but when he attacks me personally, I give up Hilary". Hilary ran grabbing his arm, "Please don't say that we need you, I need you"

"Hilary maybe you should leave him, he doesn't want help we can't make him get help for his illness"

"I know but I love him Reid, what am I going to do"? Hilary put her hand to her mouth, Reid hugged her, and whispered, "I'm just angry, I won't turn my back on you both"

"Where is he Reid"?

"I left him at the bar, but I think Luke is helping him"

"Your friend"?

"Yeah my Boss actually, oh God I better go help him, he won't survive this neighborhood, Don will get them both killed". Reid went to run down the stairs, when he saw Luke helping Don into the building. Luke was practically carrying him, Reid walked down, helping Luke.

"I'm sorry Luke, are you OK"?

"Yeah but he needs help bad"

"I know but he won't listen"

"Reid I'm sorry man, I didn't mean what I said"

"Yeah you did but it was the liquor talking, don't worry about it". Reid got him upstairs, and put him on the bed. Don whispered, "I'm going to stop, I need help" He shut his eyes, Reid was having flashbacks, of his Father, and it killed him. He got up walking to the living room.

"I think he will sleep through the night, but if you need me, just knock"

"I will Reid I'm so sorry he hurt you tonight"

"Hey it isn't the first time, but it is hard Hilary, but I know you are taking so much pain from him"

"Thanks Reid you are the best, and thank you Luke"

"No problem". Reid and Luke walked out, and went to Reid's apartment. Reid looked at his watch, "I guess I better walk you to your car, it is getting late"

"I can manage Reid, but are you Ok"?

"I'm fine but I'm walking you to your car, it might be gone"

"What"?

Reid smiled, "It might that pretty thing has no right being in this neighborhood"

"Your kidding right"?

"Not really but do you have a different car not so expensive, and flashy car you can drive down here"?

"I have three"

"Oh crap Richie Rich three, I had to save for 3 years to get my Motorcycle"

"Sorry"

"No problem, I'm just being jealous". They walked downstairs, Reid walked Luke to his car. Luke stopped, "Today was something Reid, I'm looking forward to our adventure together"

"Yeah it will be fun, see you tomorrow around 7"

"8 Reid"

"8 see you than" Luke walked around putting his key in his car, Reid waved, and was walking back. He heard a noise he turned around, and couldn't help but laugh Luke wasn't going anywhere his hubcaps were gone, his wheels were not working probably". Reid walked over, "Oh God they really did a number on your car, I'm so sorry"

"I will call a tow truck"

"Sure but if you want to spend the night you can have the couch"

"Really"?

"Sure" Luke was shaking he didn't know if it was smart spending the night with Reid, because he wanted to grab him, and kiss him, but he had to be good, and he didn't know if he could . Luke smiled, "Sure it is getting real late, maybe it would be a great idea, I will call the tow truck, in the morning". Reid smiled as they walked back to his place, and went upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reid walked into the apartment, Luke followed him inside. Reid smiled, "I will get some sheets, and blankets but they are not probably what you are use to. I have a pillow I bought I never used it yet, so you can borrow it. I will get you a t-shirt if you don't mind wearing something of mine"

"No that would be fine, this is so nice of you Reid".

Reid walked down the hall, "I'm sorry about your car, I was hoping it would be safe"

"It wasn't your fault, but I'm pretty angry someone would do that to someone else" Reid walked out carrying the blanket , and sheets. He put them on the couch, than turned to Luke, "here is a T-shirt "

Luke lifted it up, "Maverick's is this a sports team"?

"Yeah I can see you are not a sports guy "

"Not really"

"But you want to be my Manager do you have any idea what boxers do"?

"Yeah they punch", he was joking but he jabbed forward taking Reid by surprise he didn't duck, so he was hit in the cheek. He yelled Luke was so shocked he thought Reid would move in time.

"OMG I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that"

"You hit me God Luke what were you thinking"?

"You are a boxer you should have blocked that right"

"Yeah but I wasn't prepared that was a suckers punch Buddy"

"God you want me to leave now right"?

"No but you are lucky I give a guy a second chance, you are lucky these hands didn't defend this face"

Luke smiled, "Oh man you might have a black eye tomorrow"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time"

"Do you have any ice"?

"No don't worry about it"

"Do you have a bag of peas"?

"Peas no I'm fine beside black eyes give you character". Luke smiled, "Oh man I can't believe I did that I don't use my fists".

Reid smiled, "Well I guess you should get some sleep it will be a long day tomorrow. I will be down the hall, you know where the bathroom is. If you need anything just knock on my door. You can help yourself to a drink, but I don't have a lot of food in the house, I normally eat out"

"Ok I will be fine thanks again". Reid smiled as he walked down the hall. Luke sat down he looked at the shirt, and smiled as he took his shirt off, and pulled off his jeans. He put his t-shirt on, and decided to go to the bathroom. He walked down the hall he had to walk past Reid's room. Reid's door wasn't shut completely Luke could see Reid. He knew he was wrong but he stood staring. Reid pulled off his jeans, Luke felt his body shake in excitement. He ran down the hall but kicked the laundry basket falling to the ground. Reid walked out, "OMG what is going on, are you ok"?

Luke got up, "Yeah I tripped I'm sorry"

"You sure you are ok you look weird"

"No I'm fine go to bed". Reid said OK , and went into his room shutting the door. Reid walked to the bed, he was a little confused Luke was acting strange. Luke walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror.

"What is wrong with you Luke Snyder you are acting like a teenager in love". Luke washed his face, than went to the bathroom, and walked down the hall. He stopped listening outside Reid's door, he didn't hear anything. He leaned against the door, but was shocked when Reid opened the door, and he fell right into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reid felt horrible he let Luke fall to the ground.

"Luke what are you doing listening at my door"?

"I wasn't I tripped"

"Really you were listening at my door"

"Was not, I'm sorry I will go in the living room". Luke got up , and walked down the hall sitting on the couch. He grabbed a pillow, and wanted to throw it, but Reid walked into the living room.

"Luke my life is boxing, if this is a game to you leave please"

"This isn't a game, I'm your Manager you are my employee, I get it"

"Really "

"Really go to bed, I'm sorry about what just happened"

"Fine goodnight Luke". Reid walked down the hall, and went in his room shutting the door. He laid on the bed looking at the door, he really didn't know what just happened? He was feeling stuff he hadn't felt in years, but he was so confused. He knew if he got involved with Luke everything would change, and he didn't want that. He curled up holding a pillow, and tried to put Luke out of his mind, he knew it would be hard, but his main focus was boxing, he has been hurt by love in the past he wouldn't allow it to happen again.

Luke was sitting up , just staring into space. He was replaying the evening over, he had to focus, and prove to his Parents, and Grandmother that he could do this. He had feelings for Reid but today he realized he had to forget about them, and focus on their business venture. He laid back shutting his eyes, but he felt tears come to his eyes, he is so lonely, he wants, and needs someone special in his life. The moment he saw Reid he thought maybe he would be that special person, but he realized now it was strictly business, and he knew he would have to deal with that, so for now being Reid's Manager was all he could expect, and it hurt, it hurt real bad.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning Reid woke up, and went to the bathroom. He walked down the hall, and looked in the living room. Luke was sleeping, Reid smiled he was sleeping so adorable hugging his pillow. Luke walked over touching his shoulder Luke jumped up so fast he scared Reid making him move back.

"God Reid you freaked me out"

"What did you think I was going to rape you"?

"No don't be silly I had 1 hour sleep I felt horrible about last night"

"What the stalking outside my bedroom door"? Reid smiled but Luke jumped up, "It was not stalking I lost my balance believe what you want. You are the most annoying man I have ever met. You have this smug look like you know me, you don't know me at all"

"Oh I do you are the rich boy that came to the Gym thinking you own me. You don't' own me I work for you, and I want to be civil but don't point your finger in my face again, I will break it"

"Really I will sue you"

"You would you Rich guys do anything for money, but you don't pay me enough so I guess you would be out of luck"

"Oh God you are driving me insane"

"Why because the truth hurts"?

"I'm not some rich snob, I'm just a guy doing his job. Yes I'm your Manager, I'm trying to be civil but you are making it hard"

"I let you stay here last night, I'm trying so stop yelling"

"I'm not yelling"

"You are so your face looks like it is going to explode, you are cute when your mad". Reid laughed making Luke smack his arm, he grabbed his pants, and stormed down the hall to the bathroom. Reid yelled out, "Yeah run I might attack that pretty butt"

Luke stopped coming back, "That is sexual harassment"

"No you were asking for it"

"For what"?

"Nothing go get a shower maybe you need a cold one . You were a little sexually frustrated last night".

"Oh you are sick". Luke walked down the hall slamming the bathroom door. Reid smiled going in the kitchen to make a coffee. He poured himself a cup as Luke walked into the living room.

"Where is mine"?

"Oh the pot is there the coffee is on the counter"

"You truly are a jerk Reid"

"Yeah I can be"

Luke walked over grabbing a mug, he wiped it out. Reid stared at him, Luke looked back.

"What"?

"I wash my cups you idiot"

"I don't know look at this place you really should find a better place Buddy"

"You shut up I wasn't handed a Golden key like you Pretty boy." Reid banged down his cup spilling coffee all over his leg. He yelled it was hot, Luke grabbed a cloth running over. He started to wipe up the coffee. Reid jumped up, "I don't need your help". He walked down the hall going in his room. Luke threw the towel, and sat down putting his hands to his face. He felt horrible he really acted stupid this morning he was sexually frustrated, he has never felt this way before. He didn't know what to do he didn't want to walk away so his Grandma can say he failed. He wanted to cry he felt so awful putting Reid's place down. That wasn't like him but he wanted to hurt Reid back because he was being mean to him. Luke got up he walked down the hall, and knocked on Reid's bedroom door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Luke knocked but Reid didn't answer or say anything. Luke knew it was wrong but he walked in. Reid was laying on the bed, he sat up, "Get out of my room"

"Make me"

Reid jumped up, "I'm a boxer you sure you want that"?

"You wouldn't hit your boss"

"Yeah I just might, it would feel so good"

Luke smiled, "Ok I would deserve it, the comment about your place was wrong of me. You made me angry, I wanted to lash out at you. I'm rich but I'm not a snob, and I don't think I'm better than you or anyone"

"Really"?

"Yeah Reid, I'm not like that". Reid sat on the side of the bed, "I don't care what anyone thinks. I have made it on my own for many years, and I'm proud of myself. I'm not a big star, and I probably will never be but I'm a great boxer, I just didn't get any breaks"

Luke smiled, "Can I sit beside you"?

"If you want"

Luke sat down, "I want to give you the break you need. I want us both to be a hit, I need you to help me prove to my Parents, and my Grandmother, I can do this on my own"

"Oh man you are depending on me"?

"Yeah why"?

"Look at me I'm not really star material. I would love the Rocky following, but I'm sure I won't get that. I have a fan following here, I have kids that look up to me, and that is pretty cool. I go jogging every morning, and you should see them follow me."

"Really that is sweet"

"Not really this neighborhood isn't really well off. They need someone to show them they can be proud of themselves, you can be what you want to be , if you try"

"Want to go jogging, I would love to meet the kids your talking about"?

"You jogging in those shoes"

"Well do you have a spare pair of runners, I'm a size 9, what are you"?

"9, and yes I have some extra sneakers but they are not what your use to I'm sure"

"Stop with me being some rich snob"

"Sorry I can't help it"

Reid got the running shoes from under the bed, and handed them to him. He handed him a pair of jogging pants, and a t-shirt. Reid was changing when Luke got up changing. Reid turned looking at Luke he was handsome, one of the most handsomest men he ever met. He felt his heart racing when Luke turned, "I can go change in the washroom".

"No it is fine, I will be in the kitchen, I need some juice". He walked out, Luke smiled. He saw the look Reid was giving him, he was feeling exactly what Luke was feeling. Luke walked down the hall, Reid poured them both a glass of juice handing one to Luke.

"Thanks"

"No problem hope you can keep up to me"?

Luke knew he hadn't ran in years since his transplant. He didn't want to tell Reid so he smiled, "Yeah I can keep up"

"Good"

Luke smiled as Reid walked over putting his runners on. Luke put his glass in the sink, Reid smiled, "Lets go Richie Rich, lets see what your made of". Luke smiled as they both left the apartment, and went downstairs for their run.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Reid and Luke were getting ready for their jog, when a few kids ran over to them. Reid smiled, "Hey Ray, Sammy, and Ben you ready to go for our run"?

"We are going to beat you Reid you wait, and see". Ben smiled Reid laughed, "Well we will see you guys are great at keeping up, but we have a new guy joining us today. This is Luke Snyder he is my boss, so I have to see if he can keep up with me"

"Just jog Reid". Luke smiled as Reid started to jog, and the others followed. It was 10 minutes Luke realized he was really out of shape, he should be more active but since his Kidney transplant, he didn't jog or go to the gym anymore. Reid turned, "Snyder move it keep up if you can". Luke was pushing himself but he got a cramp, and almost fell to his knee's. Reid turned seeing him he ran back to Luke.

" You Ok what is wrong"?

"A cramp I'm not in shape, and I was trying to impress you"

"Ok lets sit down"

"No I will be fine run with them, I will go back to your apartment"

"No I'm going with you, stop being so stubborn"

"I'm not stubborn". Reid yelled to the kids, "Sorry I have to go back home, but you three continue, I will see you tomorrow morning"

"Is your Boss OK"?

"I hope so but go practice". They smiled as they left Reid wrapped his arm around Luke, and they walked to his apartment. They went upstairs Luke was grateful Reid practically carried him upstairs sitting him on the couch. Reid knelt down, "Maybe we should go to the hospital"?

"No it is just me being out of shape, I had a kidney transplant, I think I over did it today"

"Transplant you fool why would you do this than"?

"I didn't want to look like a wimp"

"OK that is cool now you look like a idiot" Luke smacked the back of Reid's head, "Stop I feel like crap already'

"You should all I need is your Grandma accusing me of killing you"

"I'm fine I'm sore it is OK". Reid saw Luke's scar, "Oh that is a big scar , it must of hurt"

"Yeah it did but I was lucky some people don't get a transplant in time"

"Cool it must be wild having someones body Part in you knowing they saved your life"

"Yeah but I think about the person who donated my kidney sometimes"

"I would donate my organs to save someone else, it is the right thing to do" Reid smiled making Luke touch his face, as he moved close to kiss Reid.

Reid jumped up, "I can get you some water, or juice if you like"

"Reid why did you jump up like that"?

"A kiss leads into other stuff we can't Luke, we have to focus on our vision , which is my Boxing career".

"Yeah I agree but what about romance, you can't have a career and romance"?

"With my Boss"?

"Yeah with your Boss"

Reid smiled, "I will get that juice, than we can go to the Gym". Reid walked away he wanted to kiss Luke, but he knew it would lead into something else, and he wasn't ready for that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Reid brought Luke the juice, Luke drank it, and put the glass on the coffee table. Reid smiled, "We should get to the gym, I usually have some boxing matches, you can see how good I am"

"Who do you box with"?

"Oh guys from the neighborhood"

"Reid we have to set up some real matches, not people from this neighborhood"

"I know Luke that is your job"?

Luke got up, 'Lets go see what you are made of"

Reid smiled as they both left, and were walking down the stairs, when Don came out of his apartment.

"Reid wait please"

"Don how are you this morning"?

"Sick, I know I deserve it."

"Yeah you do why do you do this to Hilary"?

"I can't help it I'm sick, but I don't have money to get help Reid. I can't do it alone, my life sucks"

"You know what Don everyone life sucks from time to time. You can do something about it, you will lose Hilary, and all your friends if you don't stop"

"I will try, I'm so sorry Hilary said I hurt you last night"

"No I'm a big boy but yes I was angry, and said hurtful things"

"I don't remember so it doesn't matter"

"Yeah alcohol will do that, I will see you later Don, say hi to Hilary"

"Reid"

"Yeah Don"

"You forgive me right we are still friends"

"Yeah Don I'm your friend for life, bye see you later". Don smiled as Reid and Luke left the building.

"That was amazing Reid he said some hurtful things last night"

"Yeah he did but it was the alcohol. He is really a great guy but he has demons that drive him to drink"

"Do you think he will ever stop"?

"I hope so Luke, I really do".

They walked to the Gym, and went inside. Reid walked over to Ben, "Anyone willing to Box"?

"Yeah Steve has been waiting, he said he wants to beat you for once"

Reid smiled, "Steve be right there do you have padding on your butt"

"Yeah Reid we will see"

"Yeah we will". Reid went to the dressing room, and took out his boxing gear. Luke walked in, "What am I suppose to do"?

"What am I getting manager pay too"?

"Reid why the rude remarks"?

"You have to book gigs, I'm going to box, you can watch, but don't give me pointers"

"Why not"?

"Because you don't know nothing about boxing do you"?

"No but I watched Rocky, that was cool"

"Rocky Luke Snyder you are to much"

"You like me admit it Reid"

"Yeah like but you still get on my nerves, here help with the tape on my boxing gloves"

Luke was trying to help making Reid laugh he truly knew nothing about boxing. Ben came in , and helped Reid get ready. Reid walked out but turned to Luke. "Remember don't say anything just observe"

"I'm the manager"

"Yes you are, and I'm your boxer, just watch OK". Reid jumped up into the ring, and Luke walked over to Ben. Steve jumped up, and Ben counted them down, they started to box. Reid was moving dodging all Steve's punching. Luke was feeling sick, he hated seeing them fighting actually, but it excited him at the same time. Luke got carried away, "Jab Reid, why are you letting him punch you like that. OMG Reid what are you doing"?

Reid was getting annoyed he knew what he was doing. He never loses a match not ever, but Luke was driving him crazy. He was getting distracted because Luke would not stop yelling out his name. He turned but Steve took his chance, and punched Reid in the jaw knocking him backwards, and he was taken by surprise. Luke screamed, and jumped up running over to Reid.

"Reid are you OK"?

Reid was coming too, all he could hear was Luke's voice. Luke turned to Steve, "You sucker punched him"

"No you distracted him, he never turns away"

"Why did you hit him than"?

"It is called Boxing idiot". Luke lunged at Steve, and was pushing him. Ben jumped up pulling Luke away, "Do you really want to fight a boxer"?

"He is no boxer he is a cheater"

Reid jumped up, "No he is a boxer, I told you to shut up"

"What"?

"Luke do I have to tape your mouth shut, be quiet". Reid walked over, "Great job Steve". He jumped off the boards, and walked into the dressing room, and slammed the door.

Luke looked at Steve, and Ben, "I guess he is mad at me again"

"You think". Steve laughed, as he jumped down, and walked into the dressing room too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Reid was sitting on the bench, Steve walked over. "I'm sorry Reid, I know I only won because of your Manager"

"Yeah you won, enjoy it tomorrow it might not happen again"

"Yeah no hard feelings"

"No hard feelings I'm tough Steve don't worry"

"I know you are Reid, but I feel for you"

"Why"?

"That guy would kill me"

"Yeah he is ok, but yeah he never shuts up"

"I noticed he was distracting me too". Reid smiled as Steve walked into the showers. He turned, "Maybe you should go easy on the guy, he really was worried about you Reid"

"He should be I was knocked out because of him". Steve smiled as he walked into the showers. Luke came in walking over to Reid, "I know what I did was wrong, but I'm learning I'm sorry"

"I told you to be quiet Snyder"

"I know but I'm a manager, I have to stand up for you"

"Not when I'm in the ring fighting, you distracted me. If someone gets a whiff that Steve knocked me out, we won't be getting any offers is that what you want"?

"No but guess what"?

"What"?

"I have a offer the guy is going to come here Friday for a fight. We can tell people in the neighbourhood to come, and see the fight, you beat the guy, and the offers will come in"

"Who am I fighting can I ask"?

"Killer Jones do you know him"?

"Killer Jones from Milltown"?

"Yeah why I called one of the agents my Grandma deals with. Killer Jones said he wants a try at you. He sounds smug but you can take him down right"?

Reid couldn't help but laugh he walked over to some magazines opening one, and handed it to Luke. "Here is Killer Jones, thanks Luke".

"OMG this isn't him is it"?

"Yeah he is about 280pounds, he never lost a fight in Milltown, he paralysed a man once, but I can take him"

"Oh man should I back out"?

"No I will go through with it, but next time maybe give me a clue who your booking". Reid walked to the showers Luke sat down looking at the photo. "OMG your dead Reid he will crush you with one leg". He shut his eyes maybe this job was to much for him. He was looking at the magazine when Reid walked out.

"Luke don't worry maybe I will get lucky"

"Oh I don't know this guy might end your career"

"Wow you have faith in me Bud"

"I do but this guy is like a bulldozer, he has 100 pounds on you"

"Yeah the bigger they are the harder they fall". Reid was jumping around making Luke smiled.

"I will be like Rocky, I will wear him down, and than jab, down the Killer goes"

Luke laughed, "Beat this guy Reid, I will cook dinner for a month, and give you a back rub for a year"

"Dinner for a month, is that including desserts"?

"Yeah why"?

"Oh I'm winning for sure, I haven't had a home cooked meal since my Mom died."

Luke smiled, "You think you can beat this guy"?

"I know I can I'm Reid Oliver"

Luke smiled, "I love your confidence"

"Well I'm actually scared to death, but I'm confident"

Luke smiled, "Want to get a burger, than you can train, I think you need to do overtime". Luke got up Reid messed his hair, "Have faith I'm Reid Oliver"

"Yeah I know"

"Luke you really are boring, but so cute". Reid walked out Luke stood silent, Reid turned.

"What is wrong now"?

"You think I'm cute"?

"Oh that yeah but I think the puppies at the Pound are cute too"

"Oh nice you are comparing me to a Puppy"

"Yeah it is the pout, the hair all messed up, and your mouth they love to yap too". Luke chased Reid as they ran outside, and walked to the diner for a burger.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Reid and Luke sat down at a booth, they both order a burger, Fries, and 2 milkshakes. Luke smiled, "This killer Jones, have you seen him fight"?

"Yeah a couple of times, he is scary"

"Really"

"Yeah see him in person, that picture doesn't do him justice"

"I'm so sorry Reid, I thought it would be great to get a match. I wasn't thinking maybe this job isn't good for me"

"Your giving up on me already, fine do it cancel the fight"

"No I'm not giving up on you but if this guy hurts you how will I live with myself"?

"I am a boxer I could get hurt, it is up to me to say no not you"

"I know that but I feel responsible, and I like you Reid"

"Like me like in a Business only way right"

"Well if that makes you feel better yeah"

"You are cool in a dorky kind of way too Luke"

"I'm not a dork stop making fun of me"

"Ok stop being a baby, and don't frown it will ruin your pretty boy Luke face"

"Do you want me to call you names"?

"Go for it throw a few at me, be mean about it"

"Rude Boy Oliver, Mouth Piece Boy, comeback Oliver, or Sexy lips , I like that one"

"That is gross, but maybe I should have a name he is Killer Jones, what would be a nice name up on a banner or billboard"?

"Rude Boy Oliver"

"Yeah it sounds like me, but really that is scary "

"Ok what do you think"?

"Something plain, not flashy"

Luke smiled, "Oliver, KO, or Knuckle Buster, or Red"

"Man can we think about this, I want something cool"?

" Sure maybe I can spend the night at your place again"

"Your kidding right"?

"No we should talk about this fight, come up with a name, and you need to practice hard. I want to be with you, every step of the way"

"Yeah but spending another night might be a little weird"

"Come on I promise not to touch you"

Reid smiled, "Yeah well seeing you in your sexy Boxers is hard man"

"Well I will buy some PJ's if you are worried"

"Fine one more night, but don't complain when your back start to hurt sleeping on my crappy couch"

"Well I can share your bed, I can manage not to touch you, and just sleep"

"Ok Luke what are you up to"?

"Nothing friends promise no sex stuff between us. I can't say I won't dream about it, but nothing will go on"

"You wouldn't like me Snyder, I'm so not your type"

"What is my type"?

"Oh some rich kid who wears buttoned up sweaters, and your Mommy loves, and he rides around in a expensive car not a old motorcycle"

"Well I'm not dating anyone, and I'm fine with that"

"Me too having a relationship just complicates everything"

"You think so"?

"I know so"

Luke smiled, "Someday I want someone special to share my life with"

"Yeah someday would be nice maybe when I'm 50". Reid says Luke smiled, who was he kidding, he liked Reid but he was slowly getting the hint Reid has no feelings for him, and that was OK because Reid didn't owe him anything they worked together, that was all.

Reid got up, "I will be back, I'm going to the bathroom". He walked away Luke was looking at Reid, the waitress brought the food.

"Hey Sweetie, you like Reid don't you"?

"Me no I'm his Manager only"

"Yeah right, you have it bad kid, if he was straight, I would too". She smiled as she put the food down, and walked over to serve other tables. He smiled knowing she was right he did have it bad for Reid Oliver, but he had to put those feelings aside, and be a Manager, and friend only.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Reid and Luke ate , and left the dinner, and got to Reid's place. They changed into their boxers, and were having a soda sitting on the couch. Luke was coming up with names, and Reid was hating all of them. Luke laughed, "Will we ever agree on anything"?

"Probably not" They both laugh as Luke smiled, "You really need a TV"

"Yeah someday when I make it big I'm buying a small house, but I'm going to have a big screen TV for all my sports games"

"My Grandma has a TV that would take up that whole wall" Reid looked at him Luke smiled, "I know we are spoiled, I should keep my mouth shut"

"No I'm jealous, it is getting late maybe we should get some sleep"

Reid got up he was going down the hall when he noticed Luke following.

"What are you doing"?

"What we are sharing the bed remember"

"You were not kidding before we are not sharing"

"Come on you can't trust yourself to keep your hands to yourself"

"Oh I can trust myself but can you"? Luke laughed, "Why not be comfortable, we will be professional about this"

"Sharing a bed is real professional"

"Fine if I can't walk tomorrow it is your fault"

"Fine but stay on your side of the bed, and don't bug me" Luke smiled as Reid walked over pulling his bedspread down, and sheets.

"I don't have to put new sheets on do I"?

"No they look fine" Luke jumped on the bed, and smiled as Reid went to the bathroom, than came back turning the light off. He got in bed, and faced the other way. Luke smiled, "You can't even look at me"

"Luke go to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow. The fight is in two days I have to focus"

"Reid they say no sex before a fight is that true"?

"Yeah but I never have sex so I don't have to worry"

"Why do they say that"?

"I guess it takes away your drive, I guess if your sexually frustrated you release it when your fighting"

"That isn't true"

"Probably not but it sounds about right. It takes your energy, and why are you talking about sex anyways"?

"Just asking a manager needs to know"

"OK you know now, go to sleep, and be quiet". Luke started to laugh making Reid turn around.

"Sorry Reid I love to talk, I will be quiet promise". Reid turned back, and Luke whispered, "Is it hard laying next to me Reid"?

Reid pulled the pillow over his head making Luke laugh as Reid laughed too. It was a few moments they both were quiet all of sudden Reid jumped up, "What was that touching my leg"?

"What"?

"Luke you are getting fresh with me go out to the living room"

"I didn't touch you"

"You did don't lie"

"No I didn't" They pull the blanket back, and they both scream seeing a mouse. Reid was off the bed so fast , Luke was laughing as he fell to the ground. Reid yelled, "Get him Luke"

"Your afraid of a mouse"?

"Yes they are gross get him"

"How"?

"I don't know but that is disgusting".

Luke grabbed a box trying to get the mouse it ran right off the bed. Reid yelled seeing it he went running out of the room. Luke was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. He heard Reid yell , "Oh God he is chasing me"

Luke laid on the bed he never laughed so hard in his life. He was looking at the door as Reid walked in. "I don't know where he went but he is here somewhere"

Luke sat up , "You big baby you fight big guys but a little mouse scares you". Reid smiled walking over sitting beside Luke as they both just stare at each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Reid and Luke were laying in bed, they both finally fell asleep. The next morning Reid woke up finding Luke laying on his chest. He kind of freaked out so he touched Luke waking him up. Luke smiled, "Good morning"

"Luke your laying on me"

Luke moved over, "Sorry I'm a mover in bed"

"I noticed , I'm not" Luke smiled, "My head touched you, I wasn't getting fresh or did I do something I shouldn't do in my sleep"?

Reid got up putting his housecoat on, "No you didn't I'm going to make some coffee"

"Reid are you freaked out"?

"No I need coffee" Reid walked out of the bedroom, he wouldn't admit he was so physically attracted to Luke. He got to the kitchen, and grabbed the kettle filling it with water.

"Reid you feel it too" Luke said coming into the kitchen

"Feel what"?

"The attraction why fight it"?

"Because this is a Professional relationship remember"

"Really your dead set against a personal relationship too"?

"Yeah it will ruin everything sex normally does, I learned from experience"

'What happened"?

"Nothing I just want to focus on my boxer career, not on romance done that, I moved on"

"You got hurt"

"Yeah I did not ever again"

"Who hurt you"?

"God you are nosy Luke mind your own business"

"You know more about me, than I know about you"

"All you need to know is about my boxing, not my personal affairs"

Luke got up walking over to Reid, "Tell me you don't want to kiss me right now"

"I don't I want a coffee"

"God you are such a bad liar, I can tell if someone is attracted to me"

"Fine I'm attracted but drop it Luke please"

Luke walked back sitting down, "Don't you get tired of being lonely"?

Reid put two mugs down, and poured the coffee. "Yeah I hate it, but getting burned by love hurts more"

"I would never hurt you"?

"Really can you promise that, beside your family would pay someone to kill me if I touched their precious son."

"Your wrong my family don't own me, I live my own life"

"Yeah I bet Mommy does your laundry still, and packs a lunch for her little boy". Luke got up pushing Reid to the sink, "I'm not like that why do you put me down constantly"?

"Sorry I offended you, but I know the type"

"You are so wrapped in your own little world Reid. You want to be mean, and nasty so people won't want to get close. I see it in your eyes you want just what I want, and I don't get it."

"I'm complicated I get it" Reid smiled as Luke whispered, "I give up, I won't push you"

Reid whispered, "I like you Luke, I could grab you, and kiss you, and make love right here, but it would be a sexual thing, would you want that"?

Luke smiled, "Maybe"

Reid smiled, "You don't you want the romance, and I'm not the romantic guy, I'm not your type"

"Who says"?

"Me". Reid got up, "I'm going to shower, you can shower after me". Luke watched him leave, he looked at his cup, he knew he should let it go but something about Reid drew him in, he wasn't going to give up that easy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Reid came out of the shower wearing a towel, walking over to his closet to get him clothes. Luke walked in sitting on the bed , Reid turned around, and started to laugh.

"Bud you don't believe in privacy"?

"Yeah I do but Reid why are you afraid to show your feelings"?

"Why are you so annoying asking a million, and one questions"?

"I just asked a simple question can you answer me"?

"I'm not afraid Luke, I just want to focus on my career"

"Can't you have a relationship, and a career"?

"I can but not with my manager"

"God Reid Oliver you are annoying"

"Luke Snyder has it been awhile before you got some loving"? Reid said laughing Luke threw a pillow hitting Reid in the head. He ran over grabbing another pillow, and hit Luke back. They were hitting each other, both laughing, when Luke moved close pulling Reid's towel off shocking him. Luke sat on the bed, "Oh man I'm bad"

Reid grabbed the towel, "You are bad, that was out of line" Reid turned away wrapping the towel around him. Luke whispered, "Oh man nice view"

"Luke go shower we have to get to the gym, I need to get a workout"

"You are in shape, man you are in shape"

"Luke go stop being so bad"

Luke got up, "I will be out in a minute unless you want to join me" Reid shook his head as he pulled a t-shirt over his head, Luke walked into the bathroom, and was stripping his clothes. Reid walked over grabbing his boxers, but was shocked when Luke left the door open, and was stripping off his clothes. Reid couldn't turn away, Luke was in shape too, and he was drawn to him, but he knew he should turn away. Luke turned, "Reid you change your mind, want to shower with me"?

"I will be in the kitchen" Reid grabbed his jeans, and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door. He leaned against the door, he was burning up Luke was driving him crazy, and he knew it. He walked down the hall going into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water, sitting at his small kitchen table. He was drinking the water, but he couldn't stop imagining Luke stripping, he hated what he was feeling. He promised himself he would never let anyone make him feel this way, but Luke was different, he wanted to kiss him, and make love to him, but he knew it would change everything. He knew they both were so different, his family would never accept him because they would feel he wasn't good enough for their boy. He knew Luke liked him but he also knew family can end it as fast as it started. He was in love once , they both thought everything was going to be perfect, but Todd's parents put a end to it, they didn't want their boy with the likes of someone like him. He couldn't handle the pain, and rejection again, he knew he was someone, and someday everyone would know his name, so he had to focus on his career, that was the most important thing in his life. He knew it would be hard to deny what his heart was telling him, but he had to for his own sanity, because if he gave his heart to Luke, and it was hurt like it was with Todd he knew this time it would destroy him, so he knew what he had to do.

Luke walked into the kitchen, "Penny for your thoughts"?

Reid jumped up, "We better get going, I have to prepare for Friday"

"Reid you OK"?

"Yeah come on Luke we have work to do" Reid grabbed his bag, and coat, Luke grabbed his stuff, and they left.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Reid and Luke got to the gym, and went inside. Reid went to the changing room, to put his bag away, and to get ready. Luke walked over to Ben, "Hi Ben, your here early"

"Yeah I was here 1 hour ago"

"What can I do to help Reid get ready for the fight Friday"?

"Do you want to box with him"?

"No"

Ben laughed, "Smart move, I lost 2 teeth practicing with him. I'm not so pretty, you wouldn't be to cute with your front teeth missing"

"Ben do you think Reid can beat this guy Friday"?

"Yes he could but they call him Killer for a reason, he has put many of men in the hospital"

"OMG do you think that will happen to Reid"?

"No Reid can hold his own, I hope he can anyway" Reid walked up behind them, "Nice you both have so much confidence that I can beat this guy"

"I do Reid, but I never seen this other man fight" Ben laughed, 'You are lucky, he is one scary Dude"

Reid laughed, "Yeah I'm probably dead, thanks Luke"

"Shut up you both are freaking me out"

"Well if I get killed your Grandma pays for my funeral expenses it is part of the deal"

"Is this suppose to be funny it isn't"

"Just kidding lighten up Luke"

"Lets get you ready, how can I help"?

"Ben is Pete here yet"?

"No in an hour his wife needs him to take her somewhere this morning"

"OK I will lift weights" Reid walked over , "Luke can you spot me"?

"Spot"?

"God like stay close in case I drop the weight on my neck"

"Oh sorry I just don't understand the technical words"

Reid laid back, and lifted the weights, Luke was watching ready just in case he was needed. Reid was pretty good he was doing fine on his own. He put the weights up, and walked over grabbing his gloves. He was putting them on, than he walked over to the punching bag. He was punching, and kicking the bag, Luke stood back watching him. He smiled Reid was sure sexy even though he was all sweaty. Luke walked over, "I seen in the movies, people hold the bag, while you box, do you want me to help out"?

"Sure"

Luke was holding it while Reid was punching the bag. Luke was talking to him, Reid didn't answer he was focusing. Luke stopped suddenly, he moved the bag asking Reid a question, but Reid punched missing the bag, and hitting Luke. Luke went down, Ben ran over, and Reid knelt down touching his face.

"Luke Snyder what were you thinking"?

"Oh God did you break my teeth"? Ben checked Luke's face, "No but you will have a sore jaw, maybe you should get it checked out"

"I'm OK, you have a great right hook"

Reid put his hands out, helping Luke up. He felt horrible seeing the bruise on his chin already. He could hear Grandma now, he helped him to a bench sitting Luke down.

"Luke you have to focus when your helping out. You love to talk, but I'm training, I didn't realize you stopped, now look at you"

"I'm not so pretty now"

Reid smiled, "Yeah you are pretty, and bruised my kind of guy"

"What"?

"Oh God Luke I'm going to get you some water, and Tylenol"

"Reid"

"Luke don't" Reid walked away, and Luke whispered, "Your my kind of guy to Reid".


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Luke he likes you, but he is scared" Ben said, Luke whispered, "I know he wants this to be a professional relationship, and I understand that. I'm afraid too, but I'm tried of not going after what I want, and I have never wanted anyone or anything like I want Reid Oliver at this moment"

Ben sat down, "OK a little to much information for my old heart. Reid has had a rough life, he has been alone most of his life. He isn't someone that will give his heart to someone so easily Luke"

"What should I do"?

"Focus on this fight, and I can't believe I'm saying this, focus on being your cute self, and I'm a betting man, he will be yours in no time"

Reid walked over with the water, and Tylenol. "Ben what are you saying"?

"I'm going over to help Sam train, you can deal with Mr. Snyder". Luke smiled as Ben walked away, he just wanted to get away from Reid.

"Luke why were you , and Ben talking about me"?

"He sees what I see, and your to afraid to admit"

"OMG Luke are you going to manage me, or drive me crazy? Stop with the romantic notion that something will happen between us. Take this Tylenol it will make you feel better, but your going to have a black eye, and your jaw is going to be sore for a few days"

"Well I look like a boxing Manager at least"

"Yeah you do, I'm real sorry Luke"

"Me too" Luke took the pills, Reid got up walking over to the weights, and was lifting them. Luke walked over, "I should spot you right"

"Why don't you go home, the fight isn't until Friday"

"No I'm staying here we have to get you in shape"

"Fine Luke, but you have to prepare yourself for Friday. It might not be pretty, and I'm going to give it my best shot, but he is one guy I don't like to fight. If this was in the big arena's I wouldn't even get a match up with him, but down here I can pretty much fight anyone I want"

"I picked him out, I'm a idiot"

"No your not a idiot, you do have to discuss my fights before booking them in the future"

"I will, but do you even stand a chance with him"?

"I think so, but if not I gave it my best shot"

"Why do you want to be a boxer Reid, it really is a dangerous sport"?

"I learned boxing when I was 3 years old. My Dad would fight me, and he didn't care that I was a child he gave it to me good"

"That is horrible"

"No at least he wasn't hitting my Mom. He stopped fighting me, and my Mom when I got older, I got better he didn't like that much"

"God you had a sad life as a child"

"Not all the time, but most of the time, but it made me stronger"

"I thought I had it rough having a Mother that would constantly watch my every move. My parents have their ups and downs, but they are pretty amazing. I would like you to meet my family my Grandmother isn't all that bad"

"She would hate me, I met her once. She called me a toothpick, and walked out on Ben"

"Oh crap she didn't"?

"Yeah well I gained 30 pounds because of her" Reid smiled as they both continued to talk.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Reid and Luke were talking, and getting along real well. Ben was watching them it was the first time he has seen Reid smile in a long time. Luke was holding the punching bag as Reid was punching it.

"Luke concentrate or you will get hit in the face again"

"I'm trying to concentrate but your distracting me"

"Me why"?

"You look way sexier when you are all sweaty, and out of breath" Reid stopped punching, "That is sick , you really should go home" Reid walked over grabbing a water bottle as Luke walked up behind him.

"Come on I was just noticing how sexy you are"

Reid turned around pouring the water over his head. "Now you can cool down, and be quiet or I'm going to get killed Friday"

"OK I'm going to focus" Reid started to laugh, Luke was cute but he wasn't going to admit it. They both go over sitting down on the bench, when they notice two ladies walk in the gym. Luke jumped up, "Oh My God, it is my Grandma, and my Mom". Lily and Lucinda walked over, and Luke grabbed a towel wiping his face.

"Luke Snyder you have not been home, and you didn't call in to say you were OK"

Reid smiled, 'Grandma thought we hurt you down here in the bad part of town". Lucinda put her hands on her hips, and smiled at Reid.

Reid got up putting his hand out to her. "Remember me I'm toothpick"

"I see that you have gained some weight, and you have grown up" Reid smile as Luke whispered, "Grandma why are you here"?

"Looking for you young man"

Reid smiled as Lily told him he was dismissed which made Reid mad. He grabbed his towel, and walked away, and over to Ben.

"I feel sorry for Luke having to live with those two"

"What did she say this time"?

"It was the Mother she dismissed me like I was garbage. She didn't even shake my hand"

Ben whispered, "Don't get them angry, I want to keep my job, and so do you"

" Yeah it is hard, I wanted to call her a "

Ben put his hand up, "No fowl language son, or you owe me dinner for a week"

"Oh right it might be worth it" Ben smiled as Reid went over to do some more weight lifting.

Lucinda was looking at Reid she whispered, 'He has grown up to be a fine looking man hasn't he"?

Luke smiled, "Yeah he is fine"

Lily grabbed Luke's arm, "Why did you stay down here last night"?

"My car was damaged so I stayed with Reid"

Lucinda laughed, "Maybe my car can be damaged, and I can spend the night with Reid too"

"Grandma he is Gay"

"What" ? Lucinda and Lily said at the same time making Luke laugh.

"Yeah he is gay, and he is driving me crazy"

Lily grabbed his arm, "He is way not your type look at him, and look where he works"

"Yeah I'm his manager do you have to be such a snob"?

"I will not tolerate this Luke, you had such a deceit young man, and you threw it away for this"

Luke smiled, "Mom don't worry he wants a strictly professional relationship, and that sucks for me"

Lucinda laughed making Lily mad, she whispered, "You really disappoint me sometimes Luke"

"Yeah Mom I get it, please go home I'm fine"

"You will be home tonight"

"I will call you if I'm not"

Lily was angry she walked away, Lucinda gave Luke a look but smiled as she whispered, "Oh man he is hot, I don't blame you for falling for the guy"

"Thank you Grandma can you get Mom to feel the same way"?

"I will try, but call OK"

"I will Grandma"

Lucinda walked away but waved to Reid, he waved back as Lily yelled.

"Come on Mom what is wrong with you"?

"Nothing Lily a woman can look can't she"?

"Oh My God " Lily stormed out as Lucinda followed her, and Reid laughed as Luke started to laugh too.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Reid was training Luke was sitting watching him. He was so worried about the fight but he had faith that Reid could win. He knew if he was hurt bad he would be devastated he smiled to himself he was not a great manager. He knew he should not have feelings for Reid it wasn't very professional, but he has been attracted to him since the first moment they met. Reid was so different than him the total opposite. He has never met anyone more attractive, but he also thought he was someone that found it hard to let anyone close. He wanted to know what he could do to get Reid to drop his guard around him. Reid was looking at Luke he could see he was thinking about something serious. He knew he was worried that he would lose this fight Friday, and he would blame him because he set this up without asking. Reid walked over sitting beside Luke, and smiled.

"Hey Manager help me get these gloves off"

Luke was helping him when Ben walked over putting the radio on. Ben smiled as he started to dance making Reid, and Luke laugh.

"Do you like dancing Luke"?

"You kidding I dance all the time, I love music it is my way of blocking out the world"

Luke jumped up dancing to the music too. Some of the boxers were looking over, but they left to go home . Tim walked over sitting by Reid, "I'm not gay , but I can see that guy has the hots for you Reid"

"Tim mind your own business, I don't need a matchmaker"

Ben yelled, "Tim come on Tinker Toes"

Tim jumped up, and walked over to Ben, "Stop calling me Tinker Toes"

Ben smiled as Tim laughed , and twirled making Reid laugh, and Luke was looking at him.

Reid yelled out, "You are in the wrong profession Bud you should be in the Ballet"

"My Mom wanted me too" Tim laughed as he waved, and went to the showers. Luke walked over, "Reid you don't dance, do you do anything fun"?

"Yeah swim but not often"

"You swim you would love Snyder's Pond"

"God you have a Pond what don't you have"?

"A boyfriend, and a lover would you like that Title"?

"Stop you really are to much" Reid got up, and walked to the showers, but Luke whispered, "Look at me Reid , and I will know you have feelings for me" Reid turned just as he went into the shower area, and Luke whispered, "I knew it" .

Luke smiled as Ben turned the music off, and walked over to Luke.

"You are getting to him, keep going young man"

"Can you see it too"?

"Oh yes I have never seen Reid smile like that he is yours but you have to be patient"

"I hate waiting for what I want" Luke said making Ben smile as he touched his shoulder.

"If you want Reid Oliver you will wait or you will scare him off."

Ben grabbed his coat, "I'm off tell Reid to lock up, Tim and you two are the only ones left here"

"Sure"

Ben left Luke locked the door but jumped when Tim came up behind him.

"Goodnight Luke, Reid is still in the shower" Tim smiled, and walked out. Luke locked the door, and turned walking to the showers he pushed the door open. He knew Reid would kill him but he walked over to the shower area, and walked over to Reid.

Reid turned, "Oh Luke please I need some privacy"

Luke whispered, "Don't push me away Reid"

Reid was shaking from the water, and seeing Luke standing their so handsome. Luke walked right into the shower , and stood staring at Reid as the water hit both of them. They both stood frozen just staring into each others eyes, but their faces so close, that they were almost touching.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Reid was feeling emotions, that he has not felt in so long. He went to move but Luke touched his chest making him stop.

"Luke what are you doing"?

"I know you don't want to get involved, but I know you want me as much as I want you"

"What you want sex, and than what we have to work together, and feel awkward every time we are together"

"You think I just want sex I'm not a one night stand type of guy."

"I didn't mean that I know you are a great guy but this will change everything, and you know it"

"Who cares it might change for the better"

"Luke you are to much but you are driving me crazy right now"

"I can see that do you want me to leave"?

Reid didn't know what to say part of him wanted to grab him, and kiss him, and make love right here, and right now. The other part of him was thinking you make love to your Manager, and everything will change, and he didn't want that either. He knew he was lonely, and up until Luke arrived he was OK with that. He has been fighting his feeling all week, and now Luke standing before him looking all wet, and adorable with turning him on, and he knew he better run, and say this is a bad idea, or go with what his heart was feeling, and see where this was going to take him. He was about to grab Luke's face, and kiss him, but Luke walked out of the stall.

"Fine you don't want me I get it. Lock up after you leave Ben is gone, I'm leaving too"

Luke grabbed a towel drying his face, he was all wet, and didn't have a spare outfit to wear. Reid was hurt, and angry that Luke didn't give him a chance to speak. He got out of the shower, and walked over grabbing Luke's arm.

"Leave Luke you think I'm a hot head what was that in there. You come in while I'm taking a shower, and get me all worked up, and storm out like you have been hurt. I was about to give us a chance but thank you for showing me just what kind of immature baby you are"

"You were going to give us a chance"?

"Yes but go Luke I'm tired just go please"

Reid grabbed a towel, Luke was shaking not because he was cold from being soaking wet it was because he was a fool. He has always been a person that loved to hard, but got his feelings hurt easily. He knew Reid was fighting his feelings, and he knew he was pushing him so he had no right to treat him that way. He couldn't walk away now not like this.

Reid was facing his locker when Luke walked up behind him, and pulled Reid's towel away from him. Reid turned he was angry, but Luke smiled, and whispered, "You have to give me another chance Reid"

"Hell no give me the towel"

"Come, and get it from me"

"Luke enough with the games give me the towel now"

"Reid I'm sorry please don't push me away"

Reid walked over, and Luke threw the towel, Reid just stared into his eyes. Luke moved close as he touched Reid on the chest, and whispered, "Give me another chance, you could have got a another towel, you are standing here in front of me, because you want me , and you know it."

Reid was silent he was staring , and Luke could not read his expression he didn't know if Reid was going to kiss him, or punch him but at this moment, he just wanted Reid to say something.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Reid shivered at the touch of Luke's hand, but he was about to turn away.

"Wait don't do this Reid"

"Do what Luke , this is a mistake, and if we make love there is no going back" Reid walked over to the bench, he didn't have a chance to react because Luke walked over pushing him down on the bench.

"You are the coward not me, I'm willing to take a chance but you are to chicken to let your guard down. I'm so tired of being alone, and for once I would love to have something easy happen for me. My life sucks, and I'm sick, and tired of it".

Reid was startled but he smiled as Luke yelled at him.

"Don't you dare laugh at me"

"God you are sexy when you are mad, but calm down the veins on the side of your neck are popping out"

"God does it scare you"?

"No but I don't know CPR so be careful"

'Shut up everything is funny to you Reid"

"Really Luke you know me so well chill out"

"No you"

"That is so mature Luke "

Luke smiled, "Well I'm use to getting my way, and I hate it when I don't"

"You really want me"

Luke looked down at Reid , "What is there not to want". Reid grabbed a towel but Luke pulled it away, and Reid pulled Luke into his arms. They kissed, as Luke pulled Reid closer, as they fell to the bench. Luke laid over Reid, and smiled as he moved his hands down his body. He could see Reid was responding to his touch. Luke was shutting his eyes as Luke's lips went to his chest, and moved down. Luke heard Reid whisperer his name, Luke suddenly got up, and Reid looked surprised.

"What are you doing"?

"Maybe you are right this was a mistake".

"You are kidding me, you are unbelievable" Luke walked out of the bathroom, Reid sat up grabbing a towel, but he didn't move. He was speechless , but he was angry that Luke did this to him. He was about to get up when Luke ran in stark naked, and yelled, "You thought I was serious". Reid got up pushing Luke against the wall, Luke was scared thinking Reid would hit him. Reid smiled as he brought his lips to his, and they kiss . It wasn't long before Reid was making love to Luke. He has not been intimate for so long, but never wanted anyone more than he wanted Luke at this moment. They moved in a slow yet steady rhythm, Luke was totally losing it. He couldn't last much longer, and Reid knew it. They both released at the same time, and they collapsed to the floor totally drained, but they held hands. They were silent for a moment, and Luke finally turned to Reid.

"No regrets "

"Well"

"Reid"

"No regrets, but sex before a big fight is a no no in the Boxing Business"

"You have to fight tomorrow"

"I'm going to be in trouble but who cares this was so worth it". They both laugh as they kiss again, and they sat there for the longest time, not wanting to get up. They finally did, and Reid asked Luke to spend the night .

"I thought it wasn't good to have sex the night before a fight"

"Already done that so I will take my chance tomorrow, but I so would love for you to join me tonight, maybe we can just sleep but after this I doubt it".

Luke smiled, "Me too" . They laugh, they got dressed, and grabbed their stuff, and left to go to Reid's place.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Reid and Luke got to his place, Reid kicked off his shoes, and went to the fridge to grab two beers. He walked in handing one to Luke, as he walked over , and sat on the couch.

Luke took his shoes off, and walked over sitting beside Reid.

" You have been quiet all the way here Luke, what is wrong you are regretting what happened, well we can't take it back now"

'I don't regret anything, I'm worried about tomorrow"

"I will be fine, I will not look so great after the fight, but lets hope I get a few good punches in"

" Reid why do you like boxing so much"?

"God we made love do not think you can change me now"

"I asked a question, I am worried that something bad will happen, and it would be all my fault"

"This is my life, I love what I do, and if something happens it is my choice"

"I understand this is none of my business"

"Look at me Luke, I really like you, and I want to get to know you better, but what you see is what you get."

" I like what I see especially that smile". Luke touched Reid's face, and brought his lips over his, as they kiss. Luke grabbed the beer out of Reid's hand, and put it on the coffee table. He moved over him lifting Reid's shirt, and lifted it over his head. Reid was staring at Luke he was so cute, and he couldn't believe what was happening. He has been alone so long, and he was use to it. Luke brought his lips over Reid's chest while his hands pulled off Reid's belt throwing it, while Reid lifted his shirt. They were kissing when Luke's cell phone went off. Luke whispered, " Ignore it, I don't care who it is"

"Get it Grandma might send out the Police looking for her Grandson". Luke grabbed his cell phone, and said, "Hello"

"Luke where are you, I told you to call me tonight"

"Mom I'm busy right now, I will call you tomorrow"

"Where are you"?

"I'm spending the night at Reid's place we have a big fight tomorrow. I want to train with him, we go for a run in the morning it would be easier if I was here"

"I don't like that guy he is no good"

" Mom stop"

"Luke come home, I will call my Mom, and tell her to end this stupid game of hers. You do not have to prove anything to her or anyone. That gym, and that young man are a waste of time, nothing good will come out of this venture"

Luke was silent he was looking at Reid who knew Luke's Mother was bad mouthing him. Luke finally whispered, "Mom you are wrong, but I'm not going to talk to you when you talk like this"

Reid smiled as he brought his lips to Luke's chest, and push Luke down as he moved down his body. Luke whispered, " Oh God " making Lily really angry.

"Luke Snyder what is going on"?

"Mom I have to go". Luke thought he turned the phone off, but he didn't. He dropped the phone pulling Reid to his mouth kissing him. Lily could hear them talking, and she knew exactly what was happening, she hung up the phone, and threw it.

Holden ran over, "What is going on"?

"Luke is letting that man take advantage of him, I'm so ashamed of him." Lily ran upstairs as Holden walked over making himself a drink because he knew this was going to be a long night, and he knew having a few would make it easier.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for the delay in updating, I have not been feeling well. Thanks to everyone reading all my stories, it really means a lot ot me.

Chapter 27

Luke and Reid were kissing Reid shifted his body as he removed his pants, and threw them on the floor.

"You slop Reid"

"Hey I will clean up later I have something more important to do at this moment"

"Oh what is so important"

He boldly surveyed his body, and his hands were moving over Luke making Luke shiver in anticipation of what was about to happen. Reid smiled but got up grabbing his pants, and walked away saying.

"Maybe you are right I should clean up before I fool around"

Luke got up , and ran after Reid who ran down the hall to his room. He laid on the bed as Luke came into the room shutting the door. Reid couldn't keep his eyes off Luke he was so cute, and sexy, he wanted to make love to him all night.

Luke got on the bed , and moved close as their lips came together, and Reid rolled Luke on his back as they kissed for what felt like forever.

He whispered, "You know this is so wrong before a fight, but I'm throwing that myth out the window, and pray I will be fine tomorrow"

"You have to be fine you are the best"

"I am"

Reid's mouth swooped down upon his, and kissed him fiercely, as their arms wrap around each other. The warmth, and hardness of their bodies laying against each other drove them both over the end. There was no going back now they both had a burning ache so bad they needed to satisfy it, and they did as their bodies became one, as they made love like it was the last time, and they wanted to show the other just how much they mean to each other. They rocked against each other as Reid pulled Luke closer, and their lips came together as Luke cried out he was coming to his release, and soon after Reid came to his, and they collapsed side by side totally exhausted, but completely satisfied at what just happen. Luke leaned on Reid's chest, and touched his shoulder asking him how he felt?

"I feel exhausted, but Luke tonight was the most amazing night of my life."

"I never thought this would happen, I really thought you hated me Reid"

"I never hated you, but you did drive me crazy"

"Well I probably will continue to drive you crazy, but that is the fun part of getting to know each other"

"Luke what did your Mother say about me"?

"Nothing Reid"

"Please don't lie to me, I want to start this relationship off on the right foot. I want us to tell the truth, and I know your Grandma, and Mother don't like me much. I don't get it I'm such a lovable guy"

"You are who cares what they think"?

"I do Luke"

"I know Reid my Mom just thinks I'm making a mistake managing you, but I think it is the best thing to happen to me in years"

"I might not win tomorrow Luke , your Grandma will have a field day if that happens"

"I don't care but you will win Reid"

"I sure hope so I wouldn't want to blame you for jinxing me"

"Stop I'm scared to death , if anything bad happens to you I will never forgive myself"

"Will you love me if I lose my teeth, and I have bruises over my entire body"

"Yes I would love you no matter what"

Reid touched Luke's face, and whispered, "You are a keeper Luke Snyder"

Luke brought his lips over Reid's, and they kiss again. They didn't want to overdo it so they went to sleep holding each other. Reid hoped he would win this fight for Luke because he would hate to have to listen to his Mom, and Grandma badmouth him. It probably will happen anyway but he had to win this match to prove to everyone he was a great fighter, and he was someone important not just the guy who worked his whole life to be a great fighter, and never accomplished anything because he never had the breaks or money to do it. He didn't want anyone help but having Luke beside him felt right, and for the first time in years he felt happy, he just hoped it would last because having his heart broke again just wasn't something he wanted to go through again.

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Luke woke up looking at the alarm clock it was 5am. He turned, but did not see Reid, and he got worried. He got up, and walked out into the living room finding Reid sitting on the couch , Luke walked over sitting beside him.

"Reid what is wrong"?

"You didn't have to get up yet, I couldn't sleep"

"You should Reid you don't want to be exhausted for the fight"

"I do my best fighting when I'm tired, I'm normally cranky , and I take it out on my opponent"

"Reid you are nervous why can't you admit it"?

"I'm not nervous because I'm worried about the fight, I'm nervous that I will let you down, and your Grandma , and Mom will call me a loser that will kill me"

"They wouldn't say that they won't even show up for this fight"

"Did you tell them about it"?

"Yeah I wanted to brag about you, so I told them"

"Oh they will show up, and root for Killer Jones"

"Don't worry about them focus on winning"

"You know it won't be pretty I'm going to look real bad. I don't want you freaking out, and under no circumstances do you stop the fight"

"What do you mean"?

"I don't quit unless I'm knocked out the fight goes on. I'm going out in a stretcher or a winner not sure what one it will be"

"God I don't know if I'm cut out for this job, I know I'm going to lose it seeing you hurt"

"Hey we are in this together you , and me"

Luke touched his face, and Reid smiled as they kiss.

"Come back to bed get 1 hour more sleep, I promise you , I will keep my hands off of you until tonight"

Reid got up, "Well you might not get lucky tonight, I may be in traction". Reid smiled as Luke got up smacking Reid upside the head.

"Stop saying crap like that your going to jinx yourself"

Reid wrapped his arms around Luke, and they walked down the hall, and went back to bed. They just laid there holding each other they couldn't sleep. It was 5:45am when Luke's cell went off.

Reid whispered, "Bet you it is Mommy"

"God why would she be calling now if it is". Luke grabbed the cell phone, and answered it.

"Hello"

"Luke it is Grandma"

"Why are you calling at this time Grandma"?

"Your Mother has kept me up most of the night. She blames me for this, and she might be right. I'm sorry I wanted you to fail, and admit you need to work at the family business. I forced you into this stupid situation with that Boxer, and that disgusting gym. I will let you come back, and do whatever you want at the company. I will even promote you as Manager. I just want your Mom off my back she is driving me crazy"

"Grandma I like this job, and I'm not quitting, and you better not pull out of your deal. You said if I can make Reid famous you will sign the gym over to me, and I'm going to do it Grandma"

"You really want to be a Manager of a Boxer, Reid is cute I will admit that but he is arrogant, and rude, and pretty full of himself."

Luke smiled, "Well Grandma he is my Boxer, and my Boyfriend so watch what your saying about him"

"Boyfriend for the love of God Luke what are you doing"?

"Following my heart, and my gut, and they both are saying Reid Oliver is amazing, and I'm so grateful to you for introducing us in a round about way"

"Your Mother is going to kill me"

"Grandma please be happy for me"

"I am Luke just be careful"

"I am Grandma I'm in good hands"

"Oh my is he laying right beside you right now"?

"Yeah"

"I better let you go, and your telling your Mother the great news about the new boyfriend"

"I will Grandma but not today this day is real important to me, and Reid, and I don't want any distractions"

"How can you not be distracted with Reid there beside you"?

"Grandma be good"

"Sorry I couldn't help it, sorry I woke you both up so early. Good luck today Luke, I really mean it"

"Thanks Grandma , I love you"

"I love you too"

Lucinda hung up, and Luke turned looking at Reid as he put his cell phone down.

" I know it was your Grandma almost the same as your Mom"

"She is pretty cool, she wished us luck"

"That was sweet of her now we have to work on your Mom"

"Well that will be hard, but I don't care what anyone thinks, I'm right where I want to be".

Reid pulled Luke close, and whispered, "You are amazing Luke".

Luke laid his head on Reid's shoulder, and whispered, "No you are the amazing one Reid Oliver"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Reid got up, and put his track pants on, and grabbed his running shoes.

"You going for a jog "?

"Yeah it relaxes me before a fight, why don't you stay here, and sleep"

"No"

"Yes you had trouble running yesterday, and I need you focused for tonight. I'm kind of jumpy right now so you rest, and I will be back soon for a shower, and than we can go to the gym, and in 8 hours the fight begins"

"Reid I can see your kind of nervous"

"God Luke yes I'm nervous because now I have you to worry about not just me. I don't want your Mom, and Grandma to think I'm a loser, because I'm not"

"I know your not a loser , and all that counts is what I think, and what you know."

"Can I tell you something without you freaking out on me"

"Anything" Luke got off the bed, and walked over touching his arm.

"I'm scared , I have never been scared before , this is my first big fight. I want to win so bad but if I blow this it is over for me. I know my chances pretty much suck fighting Killer he is twice my size"

"Maybe we should call it off"

"No I'm doing it, but I need you to tell me you will not hate me if I do lose"

"Hate you no way, I wish you wouldn't fight him but I couldn't stop you even if I could"

"You are pretty amazing Luke Snyder, will you love me if I don't look so handsome anymore"

"Stop this go for your run, and I will have breakfast waiting for you. This day is going to be a long one, but I have a feeling tonight we are going to celebrate right here in this room, and I don't care if you lose but I have a feeling you will be the Champ"

Reid touched his shoulder, and whispered, "I sure hope so". Luke brought his lips to Reid's as they kiss. Reid turned, "I will be back soon"

"I will be waiting"

Reid walked out , and Luke shut the door, and leaned against it.

He whispered, "God please keep him safe". He shut his eyes, and slide to the floor he put his hands over his face. He was so scared more than he has ever been, but he knew he had to pull it together for Reid. He had to put a brave face on for him, because Reid needed all the support he could get.

Luke was making toast, and peanut butter, and he realized he really had to get some groceries in Reid's place, he really didn't have much to work with. It was 20 minutes later Reid came back, and walked in taking his shoes off, and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh look at the lovely breakfast"

"Sorry this is all you had no eggs or bacon, not even cereal"

"I know I'm not a breakfast guy, well that is a lie I'm a half dozen donut guy"

"Oh that is healthy"

"I like the ones with fruit in the middle"

Luke smiled, "You are a character Reid Oliver"

"Character like Superman or something"

"That is a super hero but something like that". Luke walked over wrapping his arms around him, and they kiss.

Reid touched his cheek, and whispered, "Were you crying your eyes look sore"?

"A little I'm worried I can't help it"

"I love that your worried about me"

"Well you are my guy now right"?

"Your guy you mean we are going steady"?

"Would that be so bad"?

"No it just doesn't happen to often for me"

"Well I'm a keeper Reid you wait , and see"

"I see that already, lets eat breakfast, and than I will shower"

"Well we can shower together, and be ready faster"

"Smooth Luke".

Luke smiled, "Well you can't blame a guy for trying"

Reid whispered, "Well saving time is a good thing, but I'm sure if your in the shower with me we will not save on time"

Luke giggled as they sat down, and started to eat their toast, and drink their coffee. Luke and Reid couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Reid for the first time in a long time didn't have much of a appetite so he only had 1 slice of toast, and his coffee. Reid got up, and said he would go down to the bathroom, and get started. Luke grabbed his hand, and whispered, "I'm finished lets go shower". They walked down the hall, and went into the bathroom together.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Luke and Reid got in the shower, but they didn't make love they just held each other, and at the moment it was all they needed from each other. Luke moved close, and Reid wrapped his arms around him, and they just let the water hit them, they both didn't want to get out of the shower, but they knew they had to get out, and face the day head on. They washed, they jumped out of the shower, and dried off. Reid went out, and was getting dressed, and Luke was dressing too. They walked out put their shoes on, and left the apartment, and walked to the gym. Ben saw them he ran over, and asked Reid how he felt.

"OK but ask me after the fight if I can still talk"

"Reid stop talking like that you know I hate it"

"I know Ben". Reid walked over to the dressing room, and Luke stayed with Ben.

"Ben does he have a chance against this guy I booked the fight with"?

"Yeah he has a chance but remember it could go either way. You have to focus on getting Reid ready for the fight not asking him questions like that"

"Would you have booked this fight if you were his Manager"?

"Hell no but you did, and Reid accepted the fight so we are on for tonight. If Reid wins we will have offers coming in, and he will be famous , if he should lose, we are in trouble"

"What do you mean"?

"If Reid loses the offers will stop coming in, and we will lose your Grandma's backing"

"No you won't this is my deal she doesn't have any say in the Gym or what I do with it"

"Good but if Reid loses tonight he will just be a boxer that will always wonder if he could have made it to the big time, and I know he needs that in his life. He has had a rough life, and I know he has a chip on his shoulder but what he does for the kids, and some of the people down here is pretty amazing. He has attitude but what Boxer doesn't"?

"I only know one boxer"

"Yeah I know, go make sure he is OK"

"He hates me nagging"

"You are not nagging your being his Manager go give him a pep talk"

"Like he would listen to me"

"He will listen to you, I have seen a different side to Reid since you came your about the only person beside me he listens to. He needs your support, and he needs you to be strong, and don't show him your scared because it might freak him out, and that will be bad going up against Killer"

"I hate that name". Luke walked away, and Ben whispered, "When you see him Luke you will understand why he is called that". Ben was nervous but he walked over talking to some of the other Boxers trying to keep his mind off the fight.

Reid was sitting on the bench when Luke walked in.

"Reid you should be out practicing or doing whatever you Boxers do before a big fight"

"I'm thinking Luke that calms me"

"Thinking about what"?

"How lucky I am, I don't have to worry about a will if something should happen because I basically have nothing but the clothes on my back"

"Reid why do you do that make a joke about something so serious"?

"Chill out Sexy , I'm joking around, I'm not planning on dying tonight"

"Stop saying that , and get up, and go warm up, or exercise, and stop thinking about what ifs"

"I like when you get angry Luke you are turning me on right this moment"

"Well focus Reid, tell me what to do to help you get ready for tonight"

"Nothing just be here for me, lets go lift some weights"

"You want me to spot you right"?

"Yeah your learning". Reid walked out, and Luke walked behind him, as they walked over to the bench , and Reid started to lift the weights, and Reid stood behind him. Ben walked over, and asked Reid if he wanted to practice with Ryan, because they have to set up the chairs, and get everything ready for the fight tonight, and there isn't much time for practicing. Reid put the weights back, and got up, and grabbed his gloves while Luke helped him tape them up, and Luke grabbed Reid's head gear, and helped him put it on. Reid could see Luke was trying but he could see he was terrified, and so was he but he wasn't going to tell anyone. He smiled at Luke as he jumped up, and he walked over to Ryan , and they started boxing while Ben, and Luke watched.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Reid and Ryan were boxing Luke was watching Reid he was amazing up there but he hoped tonight he could knock Killer out, but he knew he had to be prepared for the worse. Reid was boxing, and he stopped thinking he should go take a shower, and get dressed while Ben, and some of the others set up for the fight it was in 1 hour. He jumped down, and walked into the dressing room, and went into the shower area, and was removing his clothes when Luke ran in.

"God Luke I'm taking a shower I need to cool down, and focus, so maybe it would be best if you help Ben"

"He said he can manage all the chairs are set up, he thinks I should talk to you"

"Talk remind me to thank Ben, I need quiet"

"You feel ready for the fight"?

"I guess" Reid got in the shower while Luke sat on the bench talking.

"Reid what are you going to wear for the match"?

"My red boxing trunks why"?

"Just asking remember in the Rocky films they wore the USA colors, or fancy stuff"

"That is in the movies I'm not wearing anything flashy but I will admit the USA flag color boxers would be cool"

"Do you want me to get you one for tonight"?

"No my boxers are fine, they are clean I promise" Luke smiled as Reid came out wrapping a towel around him, and walked over to the locker drying himself with another towel.

"God Reid you have the most amazing body"

"Nice talk before a fight Luke, you will have to help me with the tape on my gloves, when I'm ready to go out"

"I wonder if Killer is here"?

"He will show up 10 minutes before the fight, he loves to have a grand entrance"

"Reid you were serious I can't stop the fight under no circumstances"

"Well if I was dying yes but if I'm getting the crap beat out of me no"

"Does that even make sense"?

"Luke don't do this to me I don't need to worry about you throwing in a towel or anything. I swear I will be livid if I feel I can't do it any longer, I promise I will go down, and stay down"

"Promise"

"Yes Luke if I'm hurting I will know my limit, you don't have to worry about me, I'm smart that way"

"I know but I'm scared to death, I don't want to see you hurt"

"Luke most Boxers come out a little hurt, you saw the Rocky films the guy looked beat but he won most the time"

"Yeah but that is the movies right"?

"Yeah I guess, but I have a feeling, I will win tonight"

Luke got up, and walked over moving close.

"I'm falling in love with you Reid, I just wanted to tell you that"

"We barely know each other Luke"

"Hey we made love, and I know we basically just met, but I know what I'm feeling, I sure hope you have some feelings for me"

Reid smiled, "Oh I have feelings for you, I love when you get mad you get me all hot , and bothered"

"Be good get dressed, I will check to see if the place is getting packed with people"

"OK I will be in here getting ready'. Luke walked out, Reid finished drying himself, and pulled on his boxing boxers, and he was putting on his socks, and shoes when he heard the door to the locker open. Reid saw Killer come in with his people, and he was bigger than he remembered, and he sat down staring as Killer looked over, and grinned making Reid freak out a little. He got up getting a bottle water out of the small fridge he was feeling sick, but he had to focus, and not let Killer get to him, but that was hard seeing him staring at him from across the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Reid was fixing his shoes when Luke walked over, and sat beside Reid.

Reid looked at him, and noticed he was staring at Killer. Reid touched Luke's arm, and Luke turned to him.

"Oh Reid have you seen how big he is"?

"Yes he is staring me down, but I'm trying to stay focused, but seeing the terror in your eyes is not helping me right now"

"OK I will try to focus too, but that creep is staring is that allowed"?

"Yes who cares, is Ben all ready out there"?

"Yes you will never guess, my Grandma, and my Parents showed up"

"Oh wonderful now I really feel ill"

"Why I want them to see you in action"

"Fine help me with my gloves, and put the tape on tight enough"

"OK" Luke was helping Reid who was telling him what to do. Luke was doing his other hand, when Lucinda walked in, and walked over to Luke, and Reid.

"Hey Luke how is our boy doing"?

Luke smiled, "Fine Grandma you should not be in here"

"Oh there is nothing in here I have not seen before" Lucinda winked at Reid who smiled.

"Reid beat this guy his Manager is talking smack out there saying you will be a joke after tonight"

"Really what is Ben saying about that"?

"Oh he is defending you but the Manager is something, but look at that Guy he is huge"

"I know thanks for reminding me"

Lucinda touched Reid's arm, "I'm rooting for you Reid, win for my Grandson"

"I'm winning for both of us Mrs. Walsh"

"Of course you know what I mean"

Lucinda kissed Luke on the cheek, and walked out.

"Reid I'm sorry about that, she actually cares about you"

"She is cool, but your mom is not one of my fans"

"No she probably wants me to fail at this she hates that I'm working here"

"Yeah I know".

Ben walked in, "Are you guys ready, they are going to call you out in a few minutes, they are calling Killer first, than you"

"Luke go with Ben, I'm fine"

"No let Luke walk with you, I will see you out there, and Reid you can beat this guy remember that"

"Thanks Ben".

Ben walked out, they look over seeing Killer stand up with his guys talking to him, and he wasn't even listening he just gave Reid a look, and walked out, they heard his name being yelled out, and Reid heard people yelling out, he wasn't sure if they were booing or not. Reid got up, and was pacing when Luke touched his arm.

"Come on they are waiting for us, your going to do fine". Reid walked to the door, Luke opened it, and Reid walked out. People were clapping calling out his name he kept looking straight ahead as Luke walked beside him. He got to the ring he walked up the steps, he stepped over the ropes, and went inside. He looked at Ben, and Luke, and could see they were worried, but he looked out at the crowd, and suddenly felt stronger, and he knew he had to be positive, and just maybe he could beat killer tonight if he used some of his moves, that Killer was not use to. He stood facing the referee who yelled out Killers name, and said.

"In this corner weighting in at 240 pounds, 6 feet , 5 inches, he has been undefeated , Killer". He walked out putting his hands up, and Reid heard cheers, and some people chanting Reid's name, making him feel better.

The referee looked at Reid, and yelled, "In this corner weighing in at 180 pounds, 6 feet 1 inch, Reid Oliver " Reid walked over putting his hands up, he was surprised the fans were going wild, and he wanted to smile but he stayed cool, he didn't want to seem over confident. The referee told them to face each other, and they just stared, Reid could see the hatred coming from killers eyes, and it freaked him out a little, but he glared back as they punched their gloves together, and moved back to their corners waiting for the fight to begin.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Reid was focusing on Killer but Luke grabbed his leg making Reid turn to look at him.

"Reid lets end this now, and we can find someone else to fight in a few weeks"

"Luke stop look around, I would be the laughing stock of Oakdale if I walked away now. Thanks for the vote of confidence that I even stand a chance against this guy. I'm fighting, and I don't want another word out of your mouth right now". Reid turned away Luke was devastated, Ben touched his arm.

"He is nervous, but he is right he doesn't need you to make him feel like he is going to lose to this monster"

"Ben look at the guy he is so much bigger than Reid, I don't believe this is a fair fight do you "?

"I didn't set this fight up you did"

"Thanks for making me feel like crap"

"Luke your learning, this will be a lesson to really think before jumping in and booking a fight for Reid in the future"

"Maybe this job isn't right for me Ben"

"Well it is to late now you can deal with that issue after the fight right now it is about to begin, and brace yourself this isn't going to be pretty"

Luke's legs were about to give out underneath him, he was having trouble breathing he was having a panic attack, but he could only imagine what Reid was feeling at this moment.

Reid, and Killer moved to the centre of the ring, and the fight began. Reid was dodging, and moving, and protecting himself, but Killer was a person that went for the kill right away. He knew he had to win this fight against Reid so he went at Reid with such force it shocked even Reid, it was so fast, and fierce right off the bat. Reid got in a few punches, but Killer was relentless he was punching, Reid would block a few of the punches, but as he escaped one punch another came right after, and Reid knew this was going to be a long night he was starting to think Luke was right this was a losing battle he had no chance of winning. He could hear chants in the audience, and he heard them chanting his name, and it actually gave him strength, he actually got in a few amazing punching to the side of Killers head, and killer seems disoriented, and Reid went in for the kill, and was punching him over, and over, and Killer fell against the ropes, and Reid stood back a minute, Reid's only downfall was he hated to keep punching when a man was struggling, but giving Killer a chance to refocus was a very stupid thing to do. Killer came back with a vengeance, and came at Reid with so much force the punch to Reid's side made Reid fall against the ropes, his head was spinning he was seeing double, but he pulled himself up, and turned but another blow came to his chin making Reid fall to the ground, Luke screamed out his name. Reid was getting up, the referee was counting, he had to get up. He stood up, the referee walked over checking him, and the fight began again, they both were punching, Reid was exhausted, but he looked at Killer, and he seemed fine, and it angered Reid. He knew he had to pull himself together seeing the smug look on Killer's face made him go into a rage. He ran at Killer, and was punching, Killer was trying to block each blow but Reid was getting the best of him, Killer was shocked he saw a fire in Reid's eyes, and he knew just maybe this guy had a chance at beating him, and he knew he would have to make sure that never happened.

To Be Continued.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The round ended Reid walked over to his side, and Ben sat him down, and was looking at his face.

"God Reid your face your eye looks bad"

"Ben tell me the truth do I stand a chance with this guy"?

"I will say yes, but I don't like the look of your eye'

"Stop fussing like my Mother, I need some water to rinse" Luke walked over, "God Reid you look bad"

"Thanks Luke I need to hear that right now where is my water bottle"?. Luke handed it to him Reid took a sip, and spit in the bucket, and Ben touched his shoulder.

"Reid I'm proud of you, I don't care if you win this fight you are a winner in my eyes"

"You are saying that because you think I'm losing"

"No going up against this guy takes guts, and he looks as bad as you that is a good thing"

Reid got up, and Luke followed Ben , and Reid looked over at Killer, and could see he was staring at him. Reid was trying to focus he needed to stay focused, and win this fight. It would mean he made it in the business, and that was his main goal in life. He wanted to be a name people remembered in the business, and he was going to win this fight, he just had to. They ring the bell, and the fight starts all over again. Reid was jumping, and jabbing, and dodging most the blows, he was getting a few good blows to Killers side. Reid could see he was knocking the wind out of the guy, and he couldn't believe it. Reid went for it, and punched Killer over, and over, and was shocked when Killer went down making Reid stare in shock. The referee ran over, and was counting , and Killer was having trouble getting up. Reid was praying he stayed down, but Killer pulled himself up the ropes, and turned, and Reid knew he was real angry now. Reid made him look weak, and Reid could see the look in Killers eyes, than he was going to come at him with all his energy. He ran at Reid, and started to punch Reid was pushed against the ropes, and Killer hit him over, and over, knocking Reid to the ground. He was out of it for a minute, but he could see Luke yelling at him to stay down, but the referee was yelling out, and counting beside him. Reid grabbed hold of the ropes, and was pulling himself up, but his legs were weak, his head was spinning, but he was willing himself to get up, and finish this fight. He finally got up the referee checked his eyes, and Reid said he was OK he could go on. The referee let him continue, they continued fighting until the round ended. It went on for 4 more rounds they were both getting their digs in, and they both went down, and they both got up, the fight could go either way, it would go to the man who wanted it more or got one lucky shot in. Reid was shaking he didn't know if he could take anymore but he was not going to give up. He wanted to make Luke and Ben proud of him. He wanted to win this for himself, so he knew he had to focus on Killer's downfall, so he moved around making Killer frustrated he liked to punch, he hated having to keep up with Reid. They were punching, Reid could see Killer was getting tired so he took his chance, and went at him hitting him over, and over making Killer lose his balance he fell against the ropes but Reid went at him, and was relentless making Killer fall to his knees, the referee pulled Reid away as Killer tried to get up, but he was exhausted as he fell back, and didn't get up. Reid watched as they were counting down, and when the referee jumped up, and grabbed Reid's arm, and declared him the winner was the best moment of his life. He was in so much pain every bone in his body ached, but all he could do was smile he won, he beat the guy he never thought he could win in a million years. Reid turned to Ben, and Luke they both were smiling as Reid put his hands up, and looked out at the crowd seeing them chant his name, and clap was the best feeling in the world, but he knew he needed to go back, and sit down before he fell down.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Reid jumped down off the ring , and gave Ben a big hug.

"You did it son, you won".

"I won, I really did" Reid turned to look at Luke who was staring Reid's face was bad, he hated seeing him hurting but he walked over giving him a hug as Reid whispered.

"You proud of me Boss"?

"Yes but lets get you in the dressing room, and clean you up, and get you home so you can rest"

"What you don't want to make love to me looking like this"?

"I doubt you will be able to make love for awhile looking like this, and I can only imagine your pain".

"I feel like I was hit by a transport truck, but I feel great that is strange isn't it"?

"Yeah come on" Ben, and Luke were walking with him, people were shaking his hands, he finally got to the dressing room, and sat down on the bench, while Luke ran over grabbing some towels, and came over, and was wiping blood off his face.

"Ouch that hurts"

"We have to clean the wounds, but I think you need to see a Doctor to look at that eye"

"Is it still there"?

"Yes but your eye is really swollen"

"Luke don't fuss, I won you should be jumping for joy. You made me into a winner you should be proud"

"You were never a loser why are you talking like that"?

"I never would have fought a guy like that out there, but you gave me the courage to do it"

Luke smiled, "I was a stupid Manager, I could have got you killed"

"Yeah but I'm here, but I see three of you, I kind of like that". Reid smiled but he slide sideways as he went out cold. Ben dropped what he was doing, and yelled out Reid's name as Luke stood in horror as Reid started to shake, and Ben yelled at Luke to call 911.

Luke ran over to his bag, and pulled out his phone his hands were shaking so bad. He told them what happened, and they were sending a ambulance over right away. Luke turned, and ran back over as Ben was trying to talk to Reid who was still shaking , and not responding to them.

Luke grabbed a blanket, and put it over him as Ben just stared at Luke with eyes that Luke knew something horrible was happening to Reid, and it was all his fault. It seemed like hours but it was 7 minutes later the ambulance guys came running in, and over to Reid. They told them to give them room as they worked on him. They lifted him up, and rushed him out to the ambulance, Ben and Luke ran out after them.

Lily, Holden, and Lucinda were waiting for Luke when they saw the stretcher with Reid on it. Lucinda grabbed Luke's arm, and asked him what was wrong?

"He is in trouble Grandma, and it is all my fault. I have to go, I have to be with him". He pulled away, and ran outside, Ben yelled for him to get in his car, as they drove behind the ambulance to the hospital..


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The ambulance got to Oakdale Memorial they ran Reid into the emergency room, and they told Luke he had to wait in the waiting room. Luke said OK he watched as they shut the door, and Luke stood staring at it wondering what was happening. Reid was in bad shape but he had to be OK. Luke leaned against the wall, and just stared at the door hoping they would come out, and say Reid was OK. He waited for the longest time when he heard someone call out his name.

"Dr. Hughes how is Reid Oliver"?

"He is in good hands John Dixon, and Susan Stewart are with him. They are taking him for a CT, and after a MRI. He is still unconscious can you tell us anything about what happened."?

"He is a Boxer he had a fight, and won but started shaking after the fight, and we couldn't wake him"

"He had a brain injury we feel his brain is swollen that is not surprising we see this with Boxing patients all the time"

"Oh God is he going to be OK"?

"We hope so time will tell but this is serious Luke. You can go home, and I will call you once we know more"

"No I'm staying can I see him"

"He is having some tests Luke but I guess I could let you see him for a few minutes"

"Thank you"

"Luke who is Reid to you"?

"I'm his Manager but actually we are friends"

"OK Luke I can see you are concerned you know we will do everything in our powers to help him"

"I know I'm just scared for him. I feel this is my fault, I book this fight the guy he fought was double his size. I should have stopped the fight but Reid is so proud he would have hated me"

"Well look at me he is in a Profession that is dangerous, and could be deadly if something goes wrong. Reid got in that ring with that guy, and something went wrong. I will let you see him but Luke he is unconscious, and John thinks he will be that way for a while"

"I just need to see him". Bob took him back, Reid was laying there all bruised, and cut with tubes in his arm, and in his mouth. Luke lifted his hand, and whispered.

"Reid wake up, I want to hear you voice. You can yell at me, I would take anything the silence is killing me. I need you to forgive me, I never should have booked this fight before asking you first. I will never forgive myself if something goes wrong. I have the worst luck, I find someone I truly enjoy being with, and I do this". Luke wiped a tear from his cheek as the Nurse came by, and touched his arm.

"Sorry Sir we are taking him for the tests now". Luke smiled but he leaned down giving Reid a kiss on the forehead. He moved away from the bed as the Nurses took him away. Luke walked out, and back to the waiting room. He looked at the clock waiting for some news about Reid but he knew he would be waiting for a long time, and he knew it was going to be a long day because he was so scared he would lose Reid before he truly had a chance to tell him how much he was falling in love with him.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It was over 24 hours since Reid came into the Hospital, and Luke was by his side almost the whole time. He was exhausted he didn't want to leave Reid's side. He fell asleep sitting on a chair by his bed when a Nurse touched his shoulder making Luke jump.

Luke was about to ask if something was wrong but he looked over, and Reid was looking at him with the one eye that wasn't swollen shut. Luke jumped up, and took Reid's hand into his, and smiled.

"You scared me Reid but your finally awake"

"My head hurts how long have I been out"?

"About a day but the Doctor said it is normal with the swelling of the head"

"Luke I won the fight didn't I"

"You don't remember"?

"I do but I thought maybe I dreamed it"

"No you won but I wish I never set that stupid fight up"

"Why I won you should be proud"

"I am proud of you but look at you, I know you are in pain"

"I'm use to pain but this is the worst I have ever felt"

The Nurse smiled, "I think he needs his rest"

"Rest I just woke up after 24 hours, and you want me to go have a nap again"

"Yes you need it to get better the Doctor will be in shortly"

Luke smiled, "Why don't you do what the Nurse says, I will be right here"

"I want to go home"

"We have to wait, and see if the Doctor thinks it would be OK"

"I hate hospitals"

The Nurse smiled, "Most people do but with your profession you will be here more often than not"

"No I don't normally let anyone get the best of me but Killer is tough"

"You fought someone named Killer what were you thinking"? The Nurse said but Luke said.

"I am his Manager, and I booked the fight but in the future, I will be more careful. Reid held his own, and Killer didn't look very pretty either"

The Nurse smiled, "Let him sleep I will be in soon to take his blood pressure, and give him some pain medicine". She walked out, Reid held Luke's hand as he said.

"You can go home, and get some rest, I can see you are exhausted"

"I'm not going anywhere beside I want to take you home as soon as I can, and take care of you"

Reid smiled, "Take care of me now that sounds like fun"

"Rest I will wake you when the Doctor comes"

"I'm hungry"

"We will see what you can eat"

"A burger would be great"

"You are to much we will ask the Doctor just rest"

"Luke"

"Yes"

"Thanks for being here for me"

"I'm not going anywhere Reid you rest, and maybe soon we can get you home, and out of this hospital". Reid smiled but he shut his eyes, and before long he was sound to sleep with Luke standing beside him still holding his hand.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The next two days were long ones for Luke because they were not going to release Reid until they felt it was safe to. Reid made it hard on everyone he really hated Hospital's, and he was driving the Nurses crazy. The Doctor walked in, and opened his chart, and smiled as Reid was already asking him if he could leave?

"Well Reid I think today is your lucky day, I think I will release you under certain circumstances"

"Rules I hate them"

Dr. Wilson smiled, "I need you to rest, and take your medication, and if you have more pain or you feel nauseous , I need you to come back in right away"

"Yeah where do I sign"?

"Reid Oliver you listen to me you had a brain injury, and you are lucky you remember your name right now. This is serious, and if you are not going to follow my rules we will keep you here another few days"

"I am listening, and I'm sure my Manager here is taking notes, and he will make sure I follow them. I owe you a lot Doc, and I promise I am listening to your demands"

Luke smiled, 'They are not demands they are requests" Dr. Wilson looked at Luke and whispered, "You must be a saint to put up with this guy"

"I am perfect Luke knows it"

Dr. Wilson smiled as he said he would get the papers for him to sign. He walked over, Luke leaned over touching Reid's hand as he said.  
>"I would do anything for you Reid"<p>

"I know Luke and I appreciate it"

"What are partners for"?

"I thought you were the boss, and I was your Employee"?

"No you are my partner in everyway and I am going to nurse you back to health. I keep picturing the fight in my head. I hate that this is all my fault"

"I agreed to the fight, and to tell you the truth winning this fight has made me feel like I just might make a name for myself in the Boxing World."

"You can do whatever you set your mind out to do Reid you were amazing today but in the future can you dodge some of the hits to the face"?

"You do care Luke"

"More than you will ever know"

They kiss , and hold hands waiting for Dr. Wilson to come back so Luke can take Reid home so he can take care of him.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Dr. Wilson came back, and Reid signed the release papers. Dr. Wilson gave him a prescription for the pain, and told him what to expect, and that he wanted to see him in 2 days in his office for a check up.

"Doc when can I fight again" ? Reid said making Dr. Wilson say " Not for a couple of weeks , I would love for you to find a new profession but by the looks of it you won't be doing that in the near future"

"I love fighting so no I will not stop"

"Reid why don't you think about it, I don't think you should fight anymore after your head injury"

"Luke this is my decision not yours"

"Really I thought we are a team"

"You are talking about my life , I won this fight Luke I won people will respect me now"

"I worry about you Reid, I hate seeing you hurt"

"I appreciate you being so worried, and I know it was scary but I am going to be fine. This is part of the job I will have my good days, and bad days"

Dr. Wilson smiled, "Take this young guy home, and make sure he rests, and keep a eye on him. If his pain gets worse call me anytime"

"I will thank you" Luke said shaking Dr. Wilson hand.

Dr. Wilson looked at Reid, and pointed his finger, "No fighting until I say so"

"Yes Doc I promise to be a good boy"

Dr. Wilson smiled, "You have your work cut out for you Luke, but take care" Dr. Wilson left Luke walked over grabbing the outfit he bought for Reid, and put it on the bed.

Reid smiled, "You are buying me new clothes"

"Well the ones you came in with were ruined, and what is wrong with me buying you a pair of jeans, and a tee shirt"?

"Nothing I guess "

Luke smiled, "Do you need help getting dressed"?

"I will try to do it myself but you can stay if you like". Reid sat up, and was pulling off his hospital gown, and put the tee shirt on. Reid smiled as Luke handed him underwear, and Reid struggled but he got them on. Luke watched as Reid got his jeans on but Reid turned to Luke, and said.

"I can't do the zipper up this sucks"

Luke walked over, and helped with the zipper as Reid smiled saying.

"Oh man if I was not hurting you would so be in trouble right now"

Luke smiled, "Lets get you home, and in bed, and maybe real soon you can give me some loving"

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are Luke Snyder"?

"Yeah my Mom"

Reid smiled as he gave Luke a kiss, and than said, "Lets get this show on the road, I want to get out of this hospital". Luke pointed at the wheelchair the Nurse brought in earlier. Reid resisted but Luke was persistent but he finally sat down in the wheelchair, and let Luke wheel him out to the car.


End file.
